Kitty Has Claws
by MsSupreme
Summary: Sequal to 'i love you rush sykes' rush has been in the living world now for a week, his transformation was a brilliant, now he has to tell everyone hes back, but what happens when rushs meets other like him? R
1. Chapter 1

1 WEEK LATER

RUSH

i opened my eyes slowly, my eyes adjusting to the harsh light with ease, i love these cat eyes, i could actually see the dust particals floating in the air, it was so cool, i yawned happily, my fangs gently biting my tounge when i closed my mouth, yeah some of the panther affects stayed, more than i really wanted but im ok with it now, i gently turned to see dave still sound asleep on my chest, he looked so cute, almost like a child, his arm was on my chest to, his hand gentle rested on my stomach, i smiled and brushed some hair out his face, he didnt stir, he was such a sound sleeper, i could probably draw on him and he wouldnt notice, and i have, and he really didnt wake up, quite funny to see his face when he say 'rushs property' on his head, totally priceless, a small purr escaped me, daves eyes slowly opened, his blue eyes still slightly clouded from lastnight

"morning gorgeous" i whispered, dave tilted his head up, a blush on his face and smiled at me

"morning to you kitty" dave chuckled, i rolled my eyes, i hated that nickname, youll understand later why im called that

"you know i hate that nickname dave" i moaned, dave chuckled groggily

"oh well i think it suits you" dave chuckled before sitting up, allowing me to sit up to, he kissed me passionatly, which i happily responded to, a purr escaping myself as i did, dave smirked against my lips and pulled back "my point proven" dave said smugly

"you cant using kissing me as a way to get me like that" i grumbled, dave chuckled and climbed out of bed, he was only in his boxers and i couldnt help but stare, he had a bloody gorgeous body, something i got to see alot of these days

"stop staring rush" dave chuckled, not even turning around, i smirked devilishly and quickly and quietly climbed out of bed, i snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms quickly around his waist, i felt him jump against my skin, i kissed his throat, my hands running over his tonned stomach "and dont scare me like that" dave chuckled, his hands on mine, gently guiding them

"then dont tell me not to stare at the beautiful man in my arms" i purred against daves ear before gently biting it, dave sighed shakily and slightly arched his back "and your bodys not complaining" i chuckled slyly, i didnt have to see daves face to know he was smirking at me

"that it isnt but my stomach is as it wants food" dave chuckled, i smiled and released him, grabbing some clothes and slipping them on, i went and checked in the mirror, i have been known to put things on backwards, quite funny actually, i was in my black combats with a white top, a small sigh escaped my lips, my tail was curled around my leg slightly and my ears were twitching to every sound, yeah it didnt really work, my cat ears and tail came back the next day, i nearly killed pagus to be frank, im almost used to it now, dave thinks its cute, i hate it at this moment in time, for one reason in perticular, dave appeared behind me and gently ran his hand along my tail, i purred in delight, the reason being he now can tease ME! and does frequently actually

"dont dave" i warned, dave chuckled and released my tail before kissin my throat, i turned to glare at him, he just laughed, i have never seen dave so relaxed before, not even the first time i was here, and now hes just so relaxed, oh yeah and noone knows im alive again, only baulsen and semry, irina and the genrals, but they said they wont say a word

"come on rush" dave chuckled, i glared but took his hand when he offered it to me, im still getting to grips with everything, it seems that sometimes things just pop up and suprise me, like for instance, believe it or not i can change into the panther at any time now, i think its mad, but pagus says its natural, i also have an urge to chase he with my claws drawn, havent told him that yet, nor do i think i will, we walked out our room with our hands linked, dave didnt mind anyone seeing anymore, at first he was scared of well scaring everyone else, but the servants were over joyed to see me for some reason, even though i have never ever met them

"your loving this arent you?" i chuckled, dave smirked

"of course i am" dave smiled "arent you glad im a cat lover and not a dog lover" dave chuckled, i laughed a little

"oh i am" i smiled, a slightly purr to my voice, something that seemed to come with my happiness, dave chuckled and we walked out our room and down the halls of the castle, i was glad to be back, i felt so at home now, dave leaned against me as we walked and i released his hand and wrapped it around his shoulder, his snaked around my waist, my tail curled in happiness, a small purr escaping me, dave chuckled and kissed my neck, sending a burst of heat through me "dont tease me dave" i warned playfully, dave chuckled against my neck before nodding, making his nose skim over my skin, it sent a shiver down my spine, damn dave your evil! we continued down the hallways, my ear picking up the loud footsteps, so it was a yama, and it was heavier that bloctor, my eyes widened "duke ghor" i gasped quietly, dave sent me a puzzled look, which became more puzzled when i released him and transformed into my pantha side, dave nodded in understanding, i curled into a ball on the ground and dave bent infront of me, a small smile on his face

"david what are you doin?" came duke of ghors loud voice, clearly amused, dave stood up and i turned my head to the duke, he was still huge and being in this form made it 10x more daunting "is this a pantha?" duke asked, dave chuckled slightly

"aye hes been here for a week now, wont stop following me" dave chuckled, i glared at him through my cat eyes

"hmm sound intresting maybe rush has been reborn as a big cat" duke chuckled, my ears flattened to my head out of nerves, that was a really good guess, dave chuckled, sounding nervous

"maybe, it wouldnt suprise me, rush always was a stubborn one" dave smirked, i knew he was directing it at me, my ears perked up and i glared again

"well hes a beaut i must say" duke chuckled as he bent over and tickled behind my ear, i purred happily at the feeling, dave just chuckled, something in his eyes he was trying to hide "and so tame, its odd seeing a pantha so tame" duke chuckled as he stood back up, my purrs stoped and that look in daves eyes vanished, i would find out what it was, i swear it

"i know that did shock me too" dave chuckled, duke nodded

"you seem to be alot more happy now?" duke smiled, dave chuckled

"yeah i guess something came along that helped me out" dave smiled, i would smile back but then id bare my teeth

"good for you, it not good to continue to feel for someone whos dead" duke sighed, my eyes widened, duke knew about daves feeling? WHAT!

"i guess i still feel strongly for him" dave chuckled, i felt myself blush under my fur as is stood up and walked to daves side, i purred and rubbed my face on his hip, dave chuckled and tickled behind my ears, cauing me to purr in delight

"thats a really tame pantha" duke chuckled, i looked over to the duke, straight in the eyes, he tilted his head to the side "thats odd" he muttered

"what is?" dave asked curiously but also nervous

"he has colbalt eyes like rush did, odd for a cat, they usually have green, blue or orange" duke muttered, dave chuckled and looked at me and nodded, i nodded back and walked over to the duke, i stood on my hide legs and transformened back to my human self again, causing the dukes eyes to widen in shock and disbelief

"nice to see ya again duke ghor" i smiled, my tail curling happily, my ears twitching to every noise and movment i heard, duke ghor blinked in shock before smiling happily

"well rush its a shock to see you thats for sure" duke chuckled "and for that matter how are you back and with pantha ears and a tail?" he added curiously, i chuckled and turned to dave

"how many times is this now?" i asked, dave chuckled and shrugged, so i explained everything to duke ghor, he stood silently, nodding slightly, taking it all in, once i was done i waited for his reaction

"well thats quite a story i must say" duke chuckled, i was relived to say the least, i walked backwards so i was beside dave, who smirked at me, his eyes slightly clouded with lust, i chuckled and threw my arm over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, his arm wound round my waist, i had actually forgot about duke ghor for a moment, until he coughed slightly, we turned to him and smiled sheepishly "bout bloody time i say" duke chuckled, me and dave smiled

"i know this" dave smirked, i chuckled and ran my hand over his arm, i felt dave shiver against me, i smirked victoriously, duke ghor just stared at us

"i dont think ive ever seen david so...relaxed" duke chuckled

"i dont think many people have" i purred, dave playfully glared at me, the lust in his eyes sending my brain wild, not to mention my body

"well ill go spread the news of your return, im sure many people will be pleased to hear it" duke chuckled

"ok only the lords, im telling my mates" i smiled, duke nodded and walked of, gently tapping my shoulder as he did, once duke ghor was out of my ear shot i found myself pushed up against the wall, daves lips against mine, his hands on my hips, mine on his, i gently grinded against him as i ran my tounge over his lips, he opened willingly and i slipped my tounge into his mouth, dave moaned against my lips and grinded his hips against mine, i purred at the sensation, one of my hands moved to his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss, daves moved to my neck, pulling me in deeper, dave pulled out the kiss, breathing heavily, same as me, i felt the lust in my body, and i saw it in daves gorgeous blue eyes, i smirked slyly at him and he returned the smile "what brought that on?" i asked breathlessly, that look returned to daves eyes and now i was closer i could tell what it was, it was jealousy, i raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend "jealous of someone dave?" i chuckled and dave glared, he pushed himself against me, i purred in delight at the feeling, he placed his mouth at my ear

"only IM allowed to make you purr like that" dave ordered huskily in my ear, it sent a shiver through my body, aswel as a burst of heat through me, he tugged on my earlobe, causing my back to arch against him and a loud purr escape my throat

"i think i like your jealous side" i purred in delight at how dave was acting towards me, dave smiled darkly at me and attacked my neck, biting, suck and licking it, i gasped slightly, and gripped my hips and pulled him against me more, more purrs escaped me as dave marked me and dangerously turned me on, he kissed up my neck and along my jaw before pulling back completely, his eyes heavily clouded "you. are. one. very. sexy. tease" i breathed out happily, dave smirked at me and gently kissed my lips, i pulled back and released daves hips "come on you" i chuckled, dave nodded and allowed me of the wall enough to wrap my arm around his shoulder and his to wind around my waist

"you going to tell everyone then?" dave asked curiously, i could tell he was trying to keep the lust out of his voice, i smirked

"yeah i think they need to know too" i purred, i saw dave smile and nod, we walked to the front of the castle, i quickly kissed dave on the lips before trying to walk away, daves hand gripped my wrist and pulled me right back though, i smirked at him and tilted my head to the side as i looked into his lustfilled eyes, it always sent a burst of heat through me when dave looked at me with lustfilled eyes or a heated look, he pulled me against him, his hands gripping my hips, he nuzzled his head in my neck before kissing up to my ear

"dont keep me waiting rush" dave whispered seductivly into my ear, a groan/purr came from me at the tone, he licked my ear quickly before pulling away from me completely, i glared furiously at my boyfriend, who was teasing me beyond my limits today, and i totally loved it

"oh your so evil" i growled playfully, dave chuckled and winked suggestively at me, sending a burst of heat through me, he headed back into the castle, whereas i turned and headed towards the golden chalice 


	2. Chapter 2

DAVID

i walked back into the castle with a smug smile on my face, happily knowing i had teased rush far beyond his limits and was in for it, i saw emmy crook her head in confusion at me

"why are you so happy my lord?" she asked curiously, i smiled happily at her

"just very happy with everything really" i smiled, wasnt the true reason but emmy doesnt need to know about my sex life

"and im guessing most of this has to do with rush" emmy said smugly, raising an eyebrow, i chuckled

"there is a very high chance he is part of my new found happiness" i smile happily, emmy giggled and nodded

"well duke ghor had a shock huh?" emmy giggled

"ahh he told you about that huh?" i smirked, a small spike of jealousy shooting throgh me at the memory

"oh yes he ad the fright of his life" emmy giggled

"well nevermind" i chuckled, emmy giggled and walked out to the front of the castle, i chuckled and continued to walk through the castle, my arms behind my back casually, my mind was hazy and my body was more then hot now, thats the problem, rush is a terrible tease aswel as me, only i dont think he knows full well when he does it, which makes it worse as its most times, i took a deep breath trying to cool myself of before i seriously went and hunted rush down for doing this to me AGAIN!

"ahh my lord there you are" came torgals voice, i turned and smiled happily towards him

"yes torgal how may i help you?" i asked

"you have some paper work to do" torgal chuckled, my happy mood decreased slightly, and torgal chuckled when my face fell

"guess id best do that huh" i chuckled, torgal nodded and lead the way towards the study, atleast some work may take my mind of rush for some time, we walked into the study and i sighed heavily "i thought you said some" i growled, there were 4 huge piles of paper work to do, torgal smiled sheepishly

"erm yeah well thats it all ill leave you to it" torgal chuckled before practically running out the room before i threw something at him for doing this to me, i sighed and headed towards the huge piles of paper work and began to work through it 


	3. Chapter 3

RUSH

i walked through the streets of athlum, getting shocked stares as i did, it was nice to walk through these streets again, and i couldnt wait to see my friends again, get the meeting over and return to dave, that idea sent a shiver go down my spine, i smirked and hurried towards the golden chalice, i nearly cheered when i saw it, i opened the door and smiled happily, i heard someone gasp, i turned towards the desk and saw nora leaned against it, she still wore her purple outfit, her hammer on her back and her eyes wide and her jaw dropped in shock

"rush!" nora asked in shock

"glad to see me" i smiled as i walked over to her, she wasnt easily shocked, but she was now, she smiled and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, i chuckled and hugged her back just as tightly

"how in the hell are you back alive?" she asked as she pulled away

"go get everyone, i dont wanna tell this story any more than possible" i chuckled, nora nodded and ran into the back of the golden chalice, i chuckled and sat in one of the leather chairs in the entrance, i heard lots of voices coming my way, i chuckled as sevral familiar faces crashed through the door,, i couldnt help but smile at everyones shocked expressions, paris, nora, semry, baulsen, mcgrady and wingale, they all looked so shock i couldnt help but burst into laughter at them "hey guys" i chuckled

"is that seriously rush?" wingale asked toward everyone, semry and baulsen smiled and walked towards me, i stood up and smiled

"nice to see ya again rush" semry chuckled

"aye atleast this time i dont have to yell at you for being stupid" i chuckled, semry and baulsen chuckled sheepishly

"wait! you 2 knew?" nora asked in shock

"erm yeah we did" baulsen chuckled, nora glared murderously at them, i just chuckled

"yeah i been back a week now" i smiled

"wow well then welcome back" paris smiled, i chuckled

"yeah but why have you got ears and a tail?" mcgrady asked curiously, i chuckled and transformed into my pantha, i purred loudly as everyone looked at me in shock, and nora yelped and lept into paris arms, a fearful look on her face, i retruned to human and laughed my head of at noras reaction and pariss face, he looked shocked and slightly annoyed

"ok now im really confused" wingale sighed, i chuckled and explained everything to them, the stood and listened carfully, taking it in as they knew i didnt want to repeat myself, when i finished i flashed everyone a fangy smile

"so your part pantha and your here till david dies?" paris concluded

"yep" i smiled happily "thats basically it really" i smiled

"awww rush is so totally inlove" nora smiled, i chuckled sheepishly, all the others just laughed at my embaressment

"so what if i am" i chuckled

"were happy for ya" wingale smiled, i nodded happily

"well im off now so spread the word" i smiled, they all nodded and i walked out the chalice, a huge smile on my face, i felt happy knowing everyone knew, well not everyone, mom and dad didnt know yet, that would be fun to explain 'oh hi mom hi dad im back from the dead with ears and a tail' that would go down so well...NOT! i walked away from the chalice, rather eager to return to the castle, i got a shooting pain at the back of my neck before blacking out completely...

...my eyes snapped open sharply

"well atleast hes alive" came a gruff voice, i sat up sharply, taking in my surroundings, my eyes locked with a pair of sharp orange eyes under a black hood

"who are you? and were the fuck am i?" i growled as i jumped of the table, my tail swaying from anger, my claws sliding out

"you safe dont worry, were not going to harm you but our location needed to be kept a secret" the oranged eyed man said calmly, it was him would talked first

"well were am i? and why am i here?" i asked, my claws retracking but my tail continued to sway as a warning, the oranged man smiled

"were like you and are here to offer you help" the man smiled, i became confussed, that was until he took his hood down, revealing his face to me, he had long black hair and fangs like me, but that wasnt what held my attention, he hand wolf ears on his head "we to were brought back from the dead and we to kept animal section, we only want to help" the man smiled softly, i was confused but he seemed no harm

"why do you keep saying we?" i asked, he pointed behind me, i turned around and saw 4 other people, 3 boys and a girl, the girl had amber eyes and silver hair that reached her shoulders, kind of like hinnahs hair, only she seemed to hair what appeared to be bengal ear on her head, white bengal, i looked towards the remaining men, on of them had dull brown eyes with short shaggy brown hair, he had horns coming from his head, the next had peirceing green eyes and semi-long blonde hair, he smiled at me, his tongue flicked out and wa forked and the final man had pure black eyes and was appeared to be a beak on his face, i just shook my head "are you saying all of you are different animals?" i asked in shock, turning back to the wolf

"we are indeed can you guess us?" the wolf challanged

"your a wolf, the girl is a white bengal tiger, the short haired brunette is a bull, the green eyed one is a king cobra and the final one is a golden eagle" i growled, the wolf smirked

"clever arent we" the wolf chuckled before walking closer, i growled as a warning, but he didnt stop, he stood infrot of me and held his hand out "im dean" the wolf smiled, i carfully took his hand a shook it

"rush" i said calmly, dean released my hand

"the bengal is kiara, the bull is bruno, the snake is adin and the eagle is robin" dean explained "welcome to the group" dean smiled, i just stood my ground, my tail still swaying, my body coiled just incase

"you can relax we arent going to hurt you rush" came a very hard voice, it was a boy i know that, i turned to the voice to see bruno smiling goffily at me, i still didnt relax, i sat back on the table

"so what are you then?" robin asked, his voice calm and intelligent

"pantha" i said calmly, everyone nodded calmly

"nice to know" kiara giggled, her voice was gently and soft "im not the only big cat now" she smiled, i rolled my eyes slightly, i just wanted to go home, i didnt like the feel of this place

"your rather odd" came a smooth, vemonous voice, i knew it was adin as he was the cobra

"how so?" i growled

"so tense and defensive, but i can see past that, your uncomfortable around this place, i suppose this place holds bad memeories for you" adin explained calmly, i looked at him

"were am i?" i asked

"well erm how to phase this so you wont flip out erm this is were you died" bruno said goofily, my eyebrows shot up, it wasnt the place that bugged me at all but i was shocked to be here

"still so tense maybe i got it wrong" adin muttered

"you did" i growled

"you can tell he is new" robin said, i glared at him "he has no control of his emotions yet, his body is still trying to balance out" he sighed

"what are you on about?" i sighed

"your body is struggling to find a even mix of mitra and pantha so you can be normal, you emotions are going wappy over it, thus your mood swings" robin explained

"for you infomation i havent had any mood swing i just want to get out of here" i snapped, baring my teeth towards eagle boy, my claws digging into the table

"you seem to have trouble trusting us huh?" came deans voice, he sounded hurt

"of course i do! i was knocked out and now im in the place i died surrounded by people who i dont know, course i dont fucking trust you" i hissed out of frustration, i just wanted to go home and relax

"relax rush" kiara said soothingly, i looked towards her, her ears were flattened to her head and her tail was curled around her stomach nervously "were really not going to hurt you, we only want to help" she said softly, her eyes were truthful, i sighed

"how do you plan to help me then?" i sighed

"well just really help you understand this side of yourself" kiara explained

"right" i sighed, my claws were digging into the table "what exactly is there to understand?" i asked "its not as if im changing at totally random times" i sighed

"your not?" dean asked, sounding shocked

"no im not and i never have, it only happens when i want it to" i sighed

"well erm maybe he doesnt need our help then" dean chuckled, i jumped of the table, landing perfectly on the ball of my feet

"can i go now, i have stuff to do" i sighed

"of course you can kiara show him out please" dean smiled, kiara nodded and began to walk, i followed her without saying a word, i dont think there bad people it will just take time for me to trust them fully, or at all, i dont take kindly to being kidnapped

"sorry about the knocking out i can tell its bothering you" kiara said smugly as we walked, i glared at the back of her head "but you have to understand we didnt know if you had control or not, we dont need anyone getting hurt, were like family here, all with the same reason to being here, were to keep someone on track in there lifes, most of us were to keep the others on there right path, me for instance, im to keep dean on his right path as for some bizzare reason he likes me alot, personally i think he a dickhead who needs to learn to keep his dick in his pants" kiara smiled towards me, i nodded, trying to hold back my smile, shes violent, something i can relate to now, we stopped infront of a door, she opened it and it lead straight into athlum

"how?" i asked

"our little secret" kiara giggled before pushing me out the door, i heard it close, i looked back and there was nothing there, i shook my head in confusion, totally normal for doors to vanish, i sighed and smiled as i turned towards athlum and its castle 


	4. Chapter 4

DAVID

i sighed happily as i placed my pen dwn on the desk, i had finally finished all that bloody paper work that torgal had dropped on me, like a twat, my hands hurt slightly, well it was more of an ache really, but it was still nasty, one of the few things i hate about being the marquis of athlum, it had only taken me about 3 hours to do it all, and rush wasnt back yet shockingly, but then again knowing his lot of friends they have way to many questions for him, i stood from the desk and walked out the study, a cool breeze hitting me as it did, it helped cool me down a little, atleast all that paperwork kept me occupid for a while, i smirked as i saw torgal smile sheepishly at me

"hello my lord" he said calmly

"hello torgal" i smiled "in future dont drop it all on me at once please" i chuckled, torgal did too

"ill try my lord i was letting you have a bit of time with rush but i couldnt put it off any longer in affraid" torgal explained, i nodded in understanding

"very well next time please dont let it get that much" i smiled, torgal chuckled sheepishly

"i wont my lord" torgal promised before walking of, i chuckled and continued to walk through the halls of my athlum castle, i was heading towards the gardens, a nice calming place, something i needed to be quite frank, i water fountian was running, the sun shined down on the water beautifuly, all the flowers were now im full bloom and looked beautiful

"beautiful" i sighed happily, i jumped as i felt some arms wrap around my waist

"i know you are" came rushs voice right beside me ear, a soft purr in his voice, i smiled happily and relaxed, i always felt much happier when i was with rush, aswel as alot safer, he kissed my throat and sent a burst of heat through me, i sighed happily and leaned against rush "miss me?" rush chuckled, i smirked

"just a little" i teased, i knew rush would be pouting, part of the reason im glad i cant see him right now

"your very evil" rush purred darkly, want thick in his voice, i smirked

"you know you love it" i chuckled, rushs hand were gently on my hips, his thumbs gently rubbing my sides, the tips of his fingers sliding into my trousers

"oh definatly" rush chuckled "i also heard that torgal dumped a hell of alot of paper work on you" rush said smugly, i chuckled sheepishly

"he did indeed 4 huge piles, it was barbaric, i was rather tempted to throw something at him, and would of if there was anything" i said sheepishly, rush just chuckled behind me, i slid myself around so i could see his face, his hands still stayed on my hips though, he gently pulled me against him, his face was a mixture of happiness, love and lust, so a very familiar face to me then, his colbalt eyes however held a different story, so much care with what seemed to be repressed anger, he gently ran his hand along my cheek, causing me to blush furiously under his caring attention towards me, like i was something fragile and precious, it made my heart melt ever single time he did it, and i loved it

"ill do it if you want" rush whispered against my lips, it sent a shiver down my spine, my hands ran down the front of his body and rested on his hips, i didnt miss his shaky breath though, i smiled and gently kissed his lips, one of rushs hands rested on the back of my head and deepened the kiss, his tounge slid along my lips, my lips parted happily and his tounge slipped into my mouth, causing me to moan slightly and ache for more contact, he pulled back when he needed to breath, allowing me to breath too, his eyes were heavily clouded just like this morning and the heat and haze had returned to my body, i smirked slyly at rush, who just returned the smirk, i linked my hand with his and gently pulled him down the corridors of athlum castle and into our room, he locked it and smirked at me, sending a shiver of anticipation down my spine, his tail was curled behind his back and his ears were alert, wouldnt be the first time someone interupted, he walked over to me and pulled me against me so our bodies were touching, his hips gently grinding against mine, making me moan slightly, rush smirked and pushed me towards the bed, me falling onto it when my legs met the side, allowing rush to pin me to the bed, his hands at either side of my head, mine were lazily on his hips, he kissed along my jaw and down my neck and gently bit down, i gasped slightly, my back arching slightly, rush chuckled against my neck, sending a shiver through me, i pulled of my neck and kissed my lips lustfully, i responded happily, my hands gripping his hips, one of his hands gently ran up my top, i pulled out the kiss and gasped slightly as a cold shiver went through me, rush smirked and undid my top whilst kissing me again, i leaned up and allowed the top to be pushed over my shoulders, i threw it to the floor, rush pushed me back down and kissed hungerly down my neck, my hands slid under his top, he sat up and pulled it over his head before throwing it with mine, i couldnt help but stare, he was muscled just nicely, 1 or 2 scars from past battles but nothing serious "like what you see" rush purred darkly, i chuckled

"shut up and kiss me" i smirked, rush chuckled and did so, i responded happily to his kiss, adding my lust to it, i felt rushs hands undo my belt and trousers, his hand slipped inside my boxers and gently grasped me, i gasped against his lips, which allowed him to slip his tounge into my mouth, causing me to moan slightly, he gently began to move his hand up and down, i bit my lip, trying to hold back the moans in my throat, rush kissed along my jaw and too my ear, he gently kissed behind it, sending an intese burst of heat through me, i gasped, followed by my moans i had held back, i felt rush smirk against my neck before releasing me, i whimmpered slightly at the lose of contact, rush chuckled, low in his throat before kissing me again, my hand slid down the front of his body, causing him to break the kiss and breath out shakily against my lips, i smirked before kissing him again, my hand undid his belt with ease, aswel as his trousers, rush smirked against my lips, his hand grasped my trousers and pulled them down before throwing them to the floor, i did the same

"impatient tonight arent we dave" rush purred seductivly against my ear, before gently pulling on it, i sighed shakily and arched my back slightly to his tone, it sent shivers through me when talked like that

"fuck you" i growled impatiently, rush chuckled darkly at me before biting my neck, i gasped, i felt him run his fangs over my skin, it sent a pleasurably shiver down my spine

"language dave" rush scolded playfully, i arched my back again

"your fault" i gasped as he bit me again, rush chuckled against my skin, sending a vibration through me, his hands were on my hips, holding me down to the bed

"now now dave behave" rush chuckled darkly

"your a god damn tease rush" i hissed, rush ran his finger around the edge of my boxers, sending a shiver down my spine

"youd miss me if i wasnt" rush chuckled, hooking his finger round the edge and lifting them from my skin, he ran his fingers along the edge again, effectivly removing my boxer at a toturous pace, i ground my teeth together out of impatience, he pulled them of and threw them to the floor, one of his hand resting on my inner thigh "go on dave tell me what youd like, id be happy to oblige" rush whispered seductively into my ear, i arched my back slightly, he was going to make me beg wasnt he, he ran his hand over my thigh, i devilish smirk playing on his face, i glared murderously at him

"your going to make me bag arent you" i whinned, rush chuckled darkly, confiming my thoughts

"course" he purred darkly against my neck "its an incredible turn on" rush purred seductivly, i groaned, he doesnt half know how to back me into a corner, he gently ran his finger over me, snapping my will not to beg in two, damn him he knows me too well

"please" i begged, rush smiled against my neck, one of his hands moved to my hips, the other removed his boxers and were thrown with the others, i wrapped my legs around his waist

"as you wish my lord" rush whispered into my ear, i groaned slightly, both his hands rested on my hips, he thrust into me and damn it didnt half hurt, i broke the kiss and yelped slightly, tears welling in my eyes, he pulled out quickly, i hissed

"sure?" rush asked concerned, gently wiping a tear away

"just go" i growled, rush looked slightly shocked but nodded, he gently kissed my lips, making the kiss soothing as he thrust into me again, i hissed and blocked out the tears, took a good few more thrusts before i began to feel pleasure, it was 50/50 at the moment really and about 5 minutes before the pain was little and the pleasure was more, my hands were gripping rushs shoulders, my head thrown back, rush was nipping and sucking my neck, and i was moaning loudly, i practically screamed from pleasure as rush hit that spot in me, i felt rush smile against my neck as he angled his thrusts to hit that spot every single time, causing me to scream out his name over and over, and soon enough i felt him come inside me, i gasped at the feeling and clutched rush tighter to me, his grip on my hips loosened and i relaxed my hold on him, rush brought his face infront of mine, using my arms i pushed myself up and kissed him passionatly on the lips, his hand gripped the back of my head and deepened it, i pulled back and smiled brightly at him, he smiled back and stroked my cheek lovingly, causing me to blush, his eyes so loving, it made me melt, he placed his forhead against mine

"love you" he whispered, i felt myself blush, he said this alot but it always made my heart skip beats when he said it

"love you too" i smiled, rush smiled back before laying beside me, i layed my head on his chest, my arm resting on his stomach, gently drawing circles, rush purred slightly, his tail was curled against my stomach, gently tickling me, i felt rush shuffle slightly before feeling him run his hand gently up and down my spine, i sighed happily, my eyes heavy slightly

"go to sleep dave if you want" rush said softly, i chuckled slightly, its like he could read minds

"if you insist" i yawned, rush chuckled slightly

"dont worry im right behind you" rush yawned, i chuckled and allowed my eyes to close, i snuggled closer to rush, his arms wrapping around my waist, my head resting just over his heart, i fell asleep listening to its unique lullaby 


	5. Chapter 5

RUSH

i opened my eyes slowly, my vision was clear instantly, it was morning now, i yawned quitely, aware of dave still asleep on my chest, i looked down on him and couldnt help but smile, he was beautiful, his head was on my chest, his arm slung lazily over my stomach, the covers over his hips and legs, my arms was still wrapped around his waist, my tail was curled beside dave, i raised my free hand and gently brushed some hair from his face, his eyes slowly opened, still slightly fogged from last night, he yawned before sitting up, i sat up too and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head resting on his shoulder, i gently kissed his throat

"morning dave" i said happily, a purr evident in my voice, dave leaned against me and sighed happily

"morning rush" he said happily, thankgod he did use his irritating nickname for me, which was really slowly warming on me "so whats the plan for today?" he asked, i chuckled and shrugged

"havent a clue love" i smiled, dave nodded, my hands linked with his over his stomach "what do you feel like doin?" i asked curiously, he shrugged

"i feel like staying in bed" dave chuckled, i smiled

"im glad your learning how to relax a bit more" i said happily, dave chuckled

"i know you are" dave sighed happily

"you would of worked yourself to death at the rate you were goin" i chuckled, it was true, he would of worked himself to death, hed be grey by thirty, dave chuckled too

"probably" dave sighed happily, resting his head on mine, i smiled happily, even though i knew he couldnt see it

"we should probably get up though before torgal has a fit" i chuckled, causing dave to laugh, it always made me smile when he laughed

"i guess we had better huh?" dave chuckled, releaseing my hands and standing up and getting ready, me doing the same, i finished first and unlocked the door and waited for dave, who smiled lazily at me, i chuckled and wrapped my arm around his shoulders

"still tired?" i chuckled, dave smirked and slightly leaned against me

"just a little" he smiled, i nodded and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush scarlet, it suited him lovely, we walked like this, enjoying the peacful silence, i felt great now, the breeze was lovely, i stopped walking, my nose catching a bloody good smell, dave looked at me in confusion, i locked onto were the smell was coming from, i felt my tail curl, and i felt my body coil "you ok rush?" dave asked curiously, and slightly amused, i just purred and released him as my body coiled more and more as i inhaled that smell

"be...right back" i said slowly as a huge wave hit me, and i dont really know what happened, the smell was overpowering, i became my pantha and chased the smell, it was overpoweing really, this was the first time i had actually run in this form, it was thrilling i must admitt, but i was more focused on that smell, i turned on of the corners and slowed to a walked as the smell got more and more potent, i cornered the smell and pushed the door open and found myself in the kitchen, all the staff knew i could do this, so they just took no notice of me, i looked around as a mixture of smells hit me, but i still managed to find the first one, i followed it as saw what it was, i mentally groaned, i had only come for what looked to be either fish or milk, but as they were stood side by side, i couldnt really decided

"oh rush what are you doing?" came a happy voice, i crooked my head and saw on of the servants crouched beside me, she had long blonde hair and striking blue eyes "let me guess one of these two attracted you?" she giggled, pointing at the fish and milk infront of me, i simply nodded, she giggled and shook her head slightly "i was wondering if you would have some of the cat cravings" she smiled as she grabbed the milk and the fish, she threw the fish and i jumped and caught it, dont waste good fish, that was devoured quickly and tastily, but it didnt match the smell, i shook my head "so its the milk then" she giggled, i nodded, i toothy grin forming on my face, she nodded and grabbed a bowl and poured the milk into it, i licked my lips and waited happily, she couldnt help but giggle at me, i felt like laughing at myself for being controlled by such a primative urge, but oh well "here you go rush" she giggled as she placed the bowl infront of me, tht too was devoured quickly, and matched the smell perfectly, i purred happily "thought that would be it" she giggled happily, taking the bowl from me

"so this is were you ran of to?" came a really really amused voice, i felt myself blush under my dark fur, i turned and saw dave leaning against the door to the kitchen, laughing slightly, i grinned and padded over to him, rubbing my face affectionally against his hip, he tickled behind my ear and i padded past him and back into the hall, were i became human again, i turned and chuckled sheepishly at dave, who was laughing slightly

"i erm dont really know what happened then" i smiled sheepishly, dave chuckled

"no problem it was rather funny watching you sit there" he chuckled, i smiled and wrapped my arm back around daves shoulder, his snaking around my waist and leaning against me slightly, we walked like this into the main entrace, were all the genrals were, discussing something

"not a word about my little trip to anyone" i warned dave, he chuckled and nodded, emmy turned and smiled at us

"ahh good morning david and rush" she smiled

"morning all" i smirked happily,they all turned and smiled at us, my eyes catching the worry in there eyes, i narrowed my eyes slitghtly on them

"so what are you discussing?" dave asked, all the genrals shared a nervous look, i looked over at them curiously

"look tell us whats worrying you so badly" i smiled, emmy nodded

"well erm there have been some erm sightings outside the ancient ruins and well they have us worried" emmy stuttered, ema dn dave shared a worried look, emmy never stuttered, ever

"ok who is it?" i asked

"erm it would seem its...wagram" she explained, i felt my body lock as my eyes widened, dave doing the same

"excuse me?" i asked in shock

"the sightings are of wagram, all of them" torgal explained

"when did they start?" dave asked, the genrals shared another look, my eyes widened

"your kidding me, they started when i came back didnt they?" i asked, the genrals nodded

"a day after you returned to us" pagus explained, i sighed and gripped my nose, how the hell had this happened, it must be something to do with me

"what do you suggest we do?" dave asked

"send some soldiers to investigate" torgal explained, i released dave and my nose

"no" i growled, everyone looked at me, shocked and worried "im not going to allow innocent soldiers go up against someone like wagram when his coming back is somehow releated to me" i explained "i wont have it" i growled, everyone looked slightly worried

"are you suggesting you go on your own?" bloctor asked shocked, i nodded

"hes obvliously after something or he wouldnt have allowed himself to have been seen so much and my gut feeling is it has somethng to do with me" i explained, the genrals shared a nervous look and looked towards dave, i looked to, he was glaring murderously at me, he looked about ready to kill, but i knew what he would say "and no dave im not letting you come with me" i cut him of, his glare intensified

"then im not letting you go" dave huffed, i chuckled mentally, he could play childish very well "im not losing you again" he sighed, ahh so thats it then, i sighed and hugged him tightly to me, i had already lost the battle knowing why he was upset

"if you get hurt i will not be best pleased with you" i sighed, dave nodded, i pulled back and smiled defeatedly

"so im guessing it will only be you both?" torgal asked, i nodded

"im not letting anyone else getting hurt for this, that and someone has to keep athlum in check" i explained, the genrals nodded and torgal created a teleporter

"use this once your ready, it will drop you off right outside the ancient ruins" torgal exlplained, we both nodded and headed towards the training room

"sorry i know im being a little bit annoying" dave said sadly

"its ok, i understand dave i dont wanna lose you either" i sighed, gently kissing him, we entered the training room and grabbed what we would need, meaning plenty of herbs and something to fight with, dave ended up with a frostblade and i ended up with the sword of seven, super powerful "lets go" i isghed, dave nodded, but something grabbed my wirst, i turned and saw irina looking worriedly at me "oh hey irina whats up?" i asked

"be carful rush" she whispered, i nodded, she pulled something out her pocket, my eyes widened when i saw it, it was mine and irinas talismen "take these, they act as goodluck charms" she whispered, handing one to me and the other to dave, we both nodded and put the around our neck, she hugged me quickly, the same with dave before running of

"its been a while since ive seen this" i smiled, holding my talismen between my fingers, remembering what it once allowed me to do, me and dave walked back into the main entrance and headed straight to the teleporter

"good luck" torgal said calmly, we both nodded and teleported, it dropped us just inside the ruins, but that wasnt what shocked us, there wasnt a monster in sight, the walls were still that shimmering grey, same as the floor

"were are all the monsters?" dave asked and we carfully walked through the ruins, we both knew exactly how to get to each floor, we had made sure to never get lost in this place, the monsters in this place were unbelieveably strong, perticually those observers, those were nasty little buggers, me and dave carfully walked through all three floors, not finding a single monster, we stopped once we reached the final door

"ready?" i asked, dave nodded and we pushed the door open, and what we saw caused our eyes to widen, there stood wagram, with many of the ruins monsters behind him, he had a rather smug smile on his face, he still wore that white garment with his left eyes still covered

"i see you finally arrived i was wondering if i wasnt allowing myself to be seen" wagram laughed, his voice hard, i glared at him

"what are you doin?" i demanded, my hand on my sword ready

"nothing really just after something" wagram smirked

"and what would that be?" dave asked, wagram smiled darkly at us

"revenge my marquie" wagrum smirked, i glared at wagram muderously "although i am quite suprised to see you here david, i would of thought your genrals wouldnt of allowed you to come" he sighed, clearly dissapointed, i glared still

"they dont decided everything for me" dave explained harshly, wagram smiled

"of course not" wagram smiled, he clicked his fingers and all the monster behind him began to advance "lets see how good you really are" he smirked, we both drew our swords as all the monsters charged, dave took on sevral, same as me, both of us cutting through them quickly, i quickly used a refresh on me and dave, keep our energy high, he was at the other side now, taking them out quickly, same as me, i heard wagram chuckle, i turned to him and saw a spear like thing in his hand, it was white with two very jaggered ends, his eyes were locked on dave, my mind clicking the pieces together, i growled and chopped another monster in half before turning and heading towards dave quickly, cutting my way through, when i was nearly there i saw wagram throw it, i growled and jumped over the last monster between me and dave, i landed and pushed dave out the way, he gasped and fell to the floor, whilst i got a sharp shooting pain through me from my stomach, dave looked at me horrified, i looked down at my stomach and saw the jaggered end of wagrams spear sticking through my stomach, daves eyes watered and something in me reacted violently as i heard wagrams laugh, i knew this feeling, i know it so very well, but how could it be? 


	6. Chapter 6

DAVID

i stared in horror at rush, he was stood above me were i was stood seconds ago, with a spear impaled in him, my eyes watered as wagram began to laugh, rush had paled dramatically, his blood dripping from the tip of the spear and from the actual wound

"love makes people act so predictable" wagram laughed, the tears in my eyes fell down my face and rush looked at me, then to wagram, he turned around, holding the front of the spear, i could see rush was breathing heavily, rush just looked at wagram, his face covered in pain, i knew i couldnt do anything, but if i didnt do something we were bothing going to die

"that may be but i must thank you wagram" rush gasped out, pain deep set in his voice, wagrams smirk vanished and i gasped, my hands covering my mouth

"why must you thank me?" wagram asked curiously and annoyed, i was breaking inside, i didnt know how to help rush, he was dying but i had to do something

"cos youve givin me a perfect way to kill you" rush gasped painfully, my tears stopped as my eyed widened, wagrams did the same, rush was glowing green, that oh so familiar green, the only part of him that didnt glow was the spear lodged in him

"how!" wagram demanded, he got no answer as rush vanished into thin air, wagram became affraid, i had to, how was rush using omnistrike? that was part of the remnant side of him, how could he do this? he appeared behind wagram and grabbed the side of him and the front of his neck

"night night" i heard rush whisper before he rammed the rest of the spear through wagram, who screamed, rush pulled back, leaving the spear in wagram, who fell forward, the spear snapping and a pool of blood forming around him, rush soon followed him, i ran over and fell to my knees at the side of him, he was breathing heavily, his skin was pale, deadly pale, he was bleeding violently and my tears had started again

"no rush you cant die" i begged in a whisper, my voice struggling to go higher than that, his eyes opened and were beyond pained now, i knew he was holding it back, he always tried to look brave no matter what

"sorry rather it be me than you" rush whispered, his voice was just pain, no other emotion, my tears grew more and more and rush breathed slower and slower

"please not again rush" i begged, he gently raised his hand and placed it on my cheek

"im so sorry dave, love you" he whispered, i shook my head and leaned into his touch, knowing it would be the last time i felt it

"i love you too" i whispered, rushs eyes closed as his breathing grew to a stop, his hand fell from my face and landed silently beside him, i shut my eyes and let out a sob, i had lost him again, i could feel my heart breaking in 2, i had just lost the love of my life for the second time, i felt my body shake with my crying and sobs, i just didnt want to believe it had happened again, once again right before my eyes, and again it was rush who payed the price, and me who was left alone, i looked around, hoping for an exit, i couldnt stay here, it would kill me, i saw a teleporter near us, i looked at rushs lifeless body, his skin was ghostly pale, his eyes shut and the injury to his stomach was still bleeding ever so slightly, i stood up on my shaky legs, tears still streaming down my face, i ran to the teleporter and thought of athlum castle, i felt it teleport me there, i landed were the earlier teleporter was, the genrals didnt know i was there, until one of my sobs caught there attention

"my lord" emmy gasped as she hurried over, the other soon behind her, i had forgotten i would have some blood on me, not my own but they dont know that "what happened?" she asked, i just shook my head, not looking anyone in the eyes, my face glued to the floor, my arms limply by my side, tears still streaming down my cheeks "my lord what happened?" emmy asked softly as she gently turned my head up, allowing them to see my current state "oh no" she whispered hugging me tightly "is it rush?" she asked, i nodded

"he took the blow for me, i couldnt do anything" i sobbed, emmy rubbing my back soothingly

"oh my lord im so sorry" emmy soothed, she had taken on my mother role now since emma had died, even though she was only slightly older than me

"ill go and retrive his body, what floor were you on?" torgal asked sadly

"3" i whispered, i heard the teleporter activate

"im sorry young master" bloctor said sadly, emmy released me once i was alittle calmer, i was still crying slightly, but i was better now, i was just hurting so much, emmy, pagus and bloctor looked sad also

"how did it happen?" pagus asked

"we were fighting wagram, he sent all the monsters of the ruins at us, me and rush got seperated and i dont really know what happen, he pushed me out of the way all of a sudden and then i saw him get impaled by wagrams spear, but somehow he managed to..."i trailed of, remembering the green glow and how he had used omnistrike to take out wagram

"managed to?" torgal asked, i turned around and saw he had rushs body in his arms, i closed my eyes and turned away before i broke down again

"he used omnistrike" i whispered

"what!" pagus gasped

"wait as in omnistrike the remnant omnistrike?" emmy asked

"yes he began to glow green and then vanished before reappearing behind wagram and impaling him on the spear to" i explained sadly

"how could that of happened?" pagus wondered, i shurgged

"ill take rushs body somewere else" torgal said calmly

"ok" i whispered

"wait!" came an unknown voice, we all turned to see 5 hooded figures at the other end of the room, emmy stood beside me and gripped her sword

"who are you and how did you get in here?" she demanded

"please relax we mean you no harm, we are friends of rushs, and are very much alike" one spoke, it was the middle on "we are here to help" he added

"how are you alike?" pagus asked, the man gripped the top of his hood and pulled it down, he had wolf ears! the other 4 did the same, there was only 1 girl, she had white bengal ears, a snake, bull and golden eagle

"see we too were brought back to this world" the middle one explained "i am dean, the bengal is kiara, the bull is bruno, the snake is adin and the eagle is robin" the man called dean explained calmly

"very well but why are you here?" emmy asked as she released her sword

"we are here to help as we said, i can assume that is indeed rushs body in the sovanis arms?" dean asked, i felt my eyes water as i nodded "well all those who are brought back to keep others on there rightful path, we have the ability to bring only one of the dead back to life" dean explained calmly, my eyes widened and the water trailed down my cheeks

"what?" i asked quietly, kiara smiled softly

"what dean means is that i choose to use mine to bring rush back, you are a very important person lord david, and as our others must, you must stay on your path, so i will bring rush back if you allow me to" kiara explained softly, i blinked in shock, they would bring rush back, emmy turned to me

"its your decission david" emmy said calmly, i nodded

"you have my trust but if your pulling a trick i will kill you" i warned, kiara nodded, same as the other

"very well, i dont have a death wish" kiara smiled, she looked at torgal, who still had rushs body in his arms, i couldnt look at rushs body, it just hurt so much "could you place rush on a flat surface please?" kiara asked, torgal nodded and gently placed rush on the floor infront of us, i felt my heart clentch, i hope this works, my hopes are so high, i dont want to fall, kiara slowly walked over and knelt down infront of rush, she carfully looked at his injury "same way you were killed dean" kiara said loudly, i saw dean whince, so dean had been impaled to, kiara turned and looked at her friends "someone get ready to catch me" she smiled sheepishly, dean nodded and walked over and gently held her shoulders, she held one of her hands over rushs heart and the other over the injury, her hands began to glow a striking red "i suggest you close your eyes, this light can get very bright" she explained and the red light grew in brightness, i nodded and closed my eyes, i dont know about the other genrals, but even with my eyes closed i could tell it was getting brighter and brighter, there was a light gasp and the light vanished, i opened my eyes slowly and looked down, kiara was breathing heavily, dean supporting her gently, i looked at rush, his injury was nowere to be seen, and he was breathing, my eyes widened, he was alive

"done" dean said calmly, picking kiara up bridal style, his arms holding her gently but protectivly, her arms lazily around his neck, she looked tired, very so

"thankyou" i smiled, dean nodded and with that all 5 of them vanished into thin air, shocking everyone in the room, torgal walked over to rush and gently checked his pulse

"good steady rythem" torgal sighed happily "lets move him" torgal suggested

"i dont wanna move" rush moaned, his eyes sliding open slowly, he sat up slowly holding his head, i was so happy, he was alive again, i hadnt lost him "were am i? and how? im sure i died" rush muttered, looking around slowly, he stopped when he saw me "ah i remember now" rush muttered, he stood up quickly and hugged me tightly, i hugged him tightly back "im sorry" he whispered

"you ever do that to me again and ill kill you myself" i whispered, overjoyed he was alive

"as i said back there, rather it be me than you" he sighed

"i bloody wouldnt" i smiled, rush chuckled and released me slightly before kissing me deeply, i responded but pulled away quickly as i knew the genrals had some questions for rush "and erm you have some questions to answer" i said sheepishly

"im not sure if i know how to answer them" rush chuckled sheepishly

"try your best" i smiled, rush nodded and released me, i turned and smiled sheepishly at the genrals

"erm first of all im sorry for worrying you all" rush smiled, emmy sighed and wacked up upside the head, he hissed and rubbed his head

"you ever do that to us all again and david is going to be the very least of you worries" emmy warned, rush chuckled sheepishly

"ok emmy i got ya" rush smiled, emmy nodded and smiled happily

"rush?" torgal muttered

"i dont know torgal" he sighed "i just know that it was omnistirke" rush sighed

"are you 100% sure rush?" pagus asked

"as sure as i can be, i got the same familiar feeling in my vains and the same feeling of power" rush explained, pagus nodded "but i do know how to be 100% sure" rush smiled

"of course irina" emmy smiled

"exactly" rush smiled

"RUSH!" irina yelled, we turned and saw her stood infront of one of the door, her face bright red, her eyes puffy, and she looked damn mad "i told you to be bloody carful" she sighed

"so you saw huh?" rush said carful

"i wouldnt be in this bloody state if i didnt" she hissed, walking towards her brother and slapping him upside the head

"would you girls stop doing that" rush hissed, literally, irina huffed and crossed her arms

"i think you deserve it" she huffed

"look irina im sorry but i wasnt going to let dave get killed when i could do something to stop it" rush explained

"i know i know but you have to understand that we dont exactly want you to die you stupid baffoon" irina huffed, rush rolled his eyes

"i dont plan on dying again irina so cheer the hell up and listen" rush snapped, irina nodded and unfolded her arms

"you want me to use marrions blessing right?" she asked, rush nodded "right'o" irina smiled happily, she held her palms at rush and her between her hands appeared a small blue orb, but it soon vanished "sorry rush i cant" she sighed, rush just smiled

"its ok irina, now we have an excuse to get mom an dad here" rush smiled, irina nodded and ran out the room "well how am i going to explain this?" rush chuckled, everyone, including myself laughed with him, he was here again, and ill be damned if im gonna lose him again 


	7. Chapter 7

RUSH

well its good to be alive, even if im worried over how mom and dad are gonna take this, and the fact i somehow managed to do omnistrike whilst impaled, dave was leaned happily against me, my arm around his shoulder happily, i hated knowing i had upset him so much, but it had to be done

"rush may i speak with you for a second?" torgal asked, i gulped and nodded, i released dave who gave me a curious look, i shrugged and followed torgal out the room, he walked with his arms crossed infront of him

"so torgal whats up?" i asked curiously as we reached the garden, torgal turned to me, his look deathly serious, i gulped, what had i done now

"you not in trouble so relax" torgal smiled, i sighed happily

"good to know" i smiled as i leaned against the pillar opposite torgal

"as you know when davids father died i was left incharge of him" torgal started, i nodded "well that also ment it was up to me on who i would give blessing to" torgal added, my eyes widened slightly, it was up to torgal who got lord rolans blessing

"like as in premission to marry sort of blessing?" i asked, my throat going slightly dry, i mean the question had floated in my mind alot, but i havent got the guts to ask, now im even more worried over it

"exactly, lord rolan said it must be someone who i truely believe i can trust david with, keep him safe and love him" torgal explained, i nodded, every father wants that for there child, wether they be boy or girl, my dads the same with me and irina

"yeah that i can understand" i smiled, torgal nodded

"good im glad" torgal smiled, i was wondering were this was leading, togal unfolded one set of his arms, one of his hands reaching inside his pocket, he pulled something out and held it in his hand "dont make me regret this" torgal smiled and he opened one of my hands and placed something in it, my eyes widened as i saw it was a ring

"what!" i gasped, torgal chuckled

"your rather dim sometimes rush" torgal chuckled

"no i know what it means torgal but im like shocked over here" i smiled, holding the ring up so i could see it clearer, it was gold i know that much, i look around the edge, incraved into the gold was what seemed to be a set of wings, in the center of them was a small diamond "wow" i said in awe

"yes it was lord rolans wedding ring" torgal smiled, i held it tightly in my hand

"i wont let you down torgal" i smiled, torgal nodded

"im sure you wont" torgal smiled as he walked past me, tapping my shoulder as he did, i stayed in the gardens, holding the ring in my hand tightly, i was in shock i know that much, i had torgals blessing to ask for daves hand, i thought id have to grovel for months on end to be able to do this, and then here i am, with premission to marry dave

"rush?" came a familiar voice, i turned and saw dave smiling softly at me "you ok?" he asked, i smiled, if slightly nervous

"yeah im cool why?" i asked

"you just shocked is all" dave chuckled, damn he can read me well "so what did torgal want? as when he walked back in he had the largest smile on his face ive ever seen" dave smiled, curiousity in his voice, hmmm i think i will

"oh he was just telling me some stuff really, and gave me something" i smiled, dave became intrested hugly

"ooo what exactly did he give you?" dave asked curiously, i smirked, the ring still tightly in my hand, with my free hand i pulled dave closer to me, my free arm wrapping around his waist, locking him with me, he chuckled slightly, his hands on my chest, i left inches betwwen our lips

"wanna know?" i asked, dave smiled at me

"course i do" dave smiled, oh god if you love me please make him say yes! i took a deep breath and placed my forhead against his, closing my eyes as i did

"marry me?" i said nervously

"yes" came dave voice, sounding bloody happy, causing my eyes to snap open in shock, had he just said yes! he was beaming at me, his eyes dancing

"did you just say yes?" i asked in complete shock, dave chuckled and nodded, i blinked sevral times, making sure i wasnt asleep before smiling brightly, i gently grabbed his left hand, gently sliding his fathers ring onto his third finger, it fit perfectly, i looked up and smiled at dave, who happily returned it, i placed my hand on the back of his head and brought his lips to mine, he responded happily, his resting on my neck, deepening the kiss, i pulled back and smiled at my new fiance, who returned it

"so torgal gave you his blessing then?" dave smiled, i nodded

"come on im sure the genrals will want to know this" i smirked, dave chuckled, we walked back to the main entrance, my arm around his shoulder, his around my waist, his finger tips sliding into my jeans slightly, we opened the door and the genrals were all talking

"sup guys" i chuckled, catching everyones attention, they all turned and smiled at us

"irinas outside waiting for you mother and father, she didnt tell them it concerned you, so youll be a big shock, and they will also be here any minute" emmy explained

"cool, wonder how there going to take everything" i chuckled, for starters they thought i was dead, im not, i have cat ears, im inlove with dave, im also engaged to him and i could be a remnant, this is going to go down very well, i bet anything that my mom will faint once she hears everything

"yes this is going to be intresting" dave chuckled, i smirked and kissed his temple, he smiled at me, we heard some footsteps coming into the room, it was a solider

"the sykes have arrived" he said calmly

"thankyou" dave smiled, the solider nodded and ran back out, i released dave, ignoring the murderous glare he sent me

"i want the full effect" i smirked, dave just shook his head at me

"your going to kill them" he chuckled

"nah im not" i smirked, irina walked into the room first, a happy look on her face, my mom and dad behind her, they hadnt really changed, my moms brown hair was maybe a little longer, my dad hadnt changed at all, there eyes widened as they saw me "hey mom, dad" i smiled happily, my tail curling happily, they looked shocked

"rush?" my mom squeaked happily, my ears flattened against my head but i still smiled happily, i walked over and hugged them tightly

"how are you alive?" my dad asked

"and with ears and a tail" my mom asked

"ehhe later there erm something else that needs to be done first" i smiled

"which is?" my dad asked

"mom could you use marrions blessing on me please?" i asked

"why?" she asked

"cos i think i may still be a remnant" i explained, both there eyes widened, my mom nodded before doing the same as irina, only this time i felt something inside me react, i felt myself become lighter and then heavier, it was like when i slowed down time, my moms eyes were wide "so i am then?" i asked, she nodded, i sighed, now i was a danger to everyone, if anyone found out i was a remnant, i know something bad would happen

"how did it happen?" my mother asked

"erm i basically got in a fight with a very powerful man, and well i took a hit for dave that resulted in me erm dying again, but before that i managed to somehow use omnisrike and take them down with me" i explained, my mom and dad were nodding

"well i guess we will need to find someway to keep it dormant" my dad sighed, i nodded

"yes please i dont want to be a danger to eveyone" i sighed

"why would you be a danger?" my mom asked

"think of what would happen if anyone found out what i was, what i still was, bear in mind im the last one now" i said, my mom and dad nodded in understanding "maybe i should go away til its under control" i sighed lowly

"dont you dare" i heard dave growl, i turned and he was looking at me with furiously hurt eyes, i sighed slightly

"im not going to be a danger to you dave" i sighed

"and your not leaving again cos you not a bloody danger to us" dave hissed, i sighed, and turned back to my parents

"1 minute" i smiled before walking over to dave, i stood infront of him and saw that his eyes were watery slightly, i sighed "sorry dave" i sighed, my hand resting on his neck

"i just dont understand why you think your a danger" dave sighed

"think about it dave, how many people out there would go crazy if they found out a remnant was still out there" i explained, dave nodded, i could see it in his eyes that he understood my reasoning

"i guess but who says they will find out" dave asked, i shrugged

"knowing my luck the whole world would find out all at once" i chuckled, dave did to and nodded "and luckly for you ive decided ill stay" i smirked, dave beamed at me before kissing me, i heard 2 gasps and couldnt help smirking into my kiss with dave

"rush what are you doing!" my mom said in shock, i pulled away from dave and smirked happily at him, he returned it, i turned back to my parents, not leaving daves side, my mom looked stressed and my dad just look smug, he probably knew this would happen

"what?" i asked "oh yeah i forgot you dont know" i teased, dave playfully hit me, i slung my arm over daves shoulder and smiled happily at my family, now for a shock for everyone "mom, dad im currently engaged to dave" i smirked, the genrals eyes widened, soon followed by irinas and my parents, my mom muttered something before fainting and falling backwards onto the floor, irina doing the same, my father was in a state of shock, same as all of the genrals, even torgal who knew i would

"what? how?" emmy asked, looking at torgal, who smiled sheepishly "oh well thankyou for telling us torgal" emmy hissed, slapping his arm, he just chuckled

"when i said dont let me down i didnt expect you to ask so soon" torgal chuckled, i shrugged

"meh im happy so why wait?" i smirked, dave nodded in agreement, i turned and looked at both my fainted mother and sister, my father had recovered and was looking at us smugly "what!" i chuckled

"nothing" my dad smiled "congrats" my dad smiled, i sighed happily, he didnt mind, now we have to wait for my mom and sister

"you very evil rush" dave laughed, i smirked happily and kissed daves cheek quickly as i heard a groan, i turned to see irina sit up, she squealed as she stood up

"hold on" i whispered, dave gave me a confused look, until we were both tackled into a bonecrushing hug from irina, luckly i managed to keep us standing

"oh" dave chuckled, irina pulled back and was smiling gleefully

"oh this is huge, oh my god" irina giggled, i just shook my head

"calm down irina" i smiled, she nodded and relaxed a little, it last a second before she squealed again, i sighed and face palmed myself "seriously irina" i warned

"ok sorry sorry" she smiled "i cant help it im happy for you guys" she smiled

"good but be giddy over there" i smirked pointing in any random direction that wasnt infront of me, she huffed and walked over to mom, who i hadnt even realsied had woke up yet, her eyes were wide as saucers and her jaw was hanging

"i think you killed her rush" dave chuckled, i smirked

"yo mom you in there?" i asked as me and dave walked forward, she didnt respond, i sighed, i quickly released dave and clapped my hands right infront of her face, she jumped in suprise, i nodded happily and slung my arm over daves shoulder again, his snaking around my waist "you awake now?" i chuckled, she nodded and stood up, my dad helping her as she did, she smiled happily at us

"awwww my boys engaged" she beamed, i sighed, i wanted to die under all this attention, damn me and my big gob

"yes yes i know" i chuckled, slightly embarrest, dave smirked at me and i shot him a warning glare, he chuckled and slid the tips of his fingers into my jean, an innocent smile on his face, i would of growled, but im sure that would of freak my parent out

"well im proud of you and next up is irina" my mom beamed, irina blushed

"mom shut up!" she whined, we all laughed at irinas embarresment

"so rush now can you explain how you back?" my dad asked, i nodded and began the explanation 


	8. Chapter 8

DAVID

rush had just finished explaining how he came back, and how he got the ears and a tail, he also decided to show his parents what he could do, scared him mom to death when he changed into a panther and pulled a toothy grin and then turned back, she nearly fainted for a second time

"hmmm a rather intresting story" marina muttered, rushs had slung his arm over my shoulder again, mine around his waist

"tell us about it" rush chuckled, i smiled happily

"so the conqueror, the very man who killed you the first time round brought you back?" john asked, me and rush nodded

"yep odd huh?" rush chuckled

"very now our next job seems to be keeping your remnant side dormant" marina smiled

"yeah would be nice" rush sighed, i gently rubbed my thumb on his side, rush turned and smiled slightly at me

"well find a way to do this dont worry, think of it as a congratulation present" john chuckled, rush face palmed himself, he hated alot of praise from his parents

"yeah yeah fine" rush chuckled

"shall i show you to your room, you cant be expected to return to elysion this late" torgal suggested, me and rush nodded

"ok i guess it is wiser" marina smiled, torgal nodded and lead them out the room, rush sighed happily

"finally" he chuckled, i echoed it, but before i had chance to reply me and rush were both pulled of the ground and pulled into a crushing hug from bloctor, i was used to it, and so was rush so it didnt really bother us

"awww this is brilliant news" bloctor cheered happily, me and rush laughed breathlessly

"bloctor were losing air" rush chuckled, we were put back down and bloctor smiled sheepishly at us "i think you need to work on how hard you squeeze us" rush chuckled, i echoed it

"i think i do" bloctor smiled, he walked out the room, humming to himself, emmy smiled happily at us as she walked over, she hugged me tightly, i returned it

"congrats my lord" she smiled as she pulled back

"thanks emmy" i smiled, she turned to rush, who looked rather affraid, emmy hugged him to, he hesitantly hugged her back

"this is new" rush chuckled, emmy pulled back and smiled

"oh you would of got alot more of a hug from my mother believe me" emmy giggled

"oh dear" rush chuckled, i smiled happily, torgal walked back into the room

"you really dont dissapoint do you rush?" he chuckled

"nah" rush smirked proudly, linking his hand with mine, i smiled happily at him, he returned it

"well the other lords will be pleased to hear this" pagus smiled

"oh god will duke ghor hug us too? if so im hiding" rush chuckled, hint of seriousness in his voice

"who knows" torgal laughed, we all joined it

"could i ask something?" rush asked

"what do you want to know?" torgal asked

"how am i alive again?" rush asked "you never did tell me" rush muttered

"well i believe your friends somehow found out and they came to help you" torgal explained

"friends? you mean baulsen and that?" rush asked, we all shook our heads

"erm i believe there was dean, kiara, bruno, adin and robin" i explained, rushs eyes darkened slightly and became what looked to be shocked and slightly angry, he nodded

"intresting" he muttered, me and the genral shared a confused look "well tomorrow i owe them a thankyou then" rush smiled

"i would say so" pagus smiled, rush nodded, his hand behind his head, wonder why he got angry when we told him? 


	9. Chapter 9

RUSH

cant believe dean and that were the ones who brought me back? maybe i got them wrong? well ill talk to them tomorrow and ask

"you ok rush?" dave asked, i smiled

"yeah just thinking" i smiled

"dont do that to much rush you may hurt yourself" emmy smirked, charming!

"oi! cheeky git" i chuckled "im very good at thinking thank you very much" i huffed happily, i got a quick sharp jolt through my back and to my head, kind of like major headrush, my ears flattened to my head and my tail wrapped around my stomach, it felt familiar though, dont know why or how

"you ok rush?" dave asked, i just nodded, my ears still against my head

"yeah think im getting a headache" i sighed, another sharp pain shot through my head, it was annoying, and i was trying to figure out why it felt familiar

"well it has been a stressful day for you both, maybe you should rest" torgal suggested, i nodded, rest sounded very welcoming

"come on you" dave chuckled, linking his hand with mine

"sleep well" emmy smiled

"we will" i yawned as we walked out the room and down the corridors, i got another pain, only this time it was more intense, it felt like when i came back the first time around, similar to that pain, only less, we entered our room and i locked the door before yawning loudly, my tail tightening around my stomach, my ears were still against my head, i pulled my top of and threw it to the floor, i stretched and cracked my back, another pain going through my head, something caught my eyes, i walked over to the mirror and sighed, there in the middle of my belly was a circle scar, not huge but yet another one

"whats up?" dave asked

"would of thought theyd get rid of the scar" i chuckled, dave walked beside me and looked in the mirror to before walking infront of me, his hands gently tracing it, it sent a shiver down my spine and i swallowed my purr

"i dont mind" dave smiled, i smiled back, the pain returned only this time, it wasnt a short burst, it started of very weak and grew very quickly, i shut my eyes and my ears flattened further, my tail tightening around my stomach from discomfort and pain, i felt dave put his hand on my cheek "rush are you ok?" dave asked worried, i shook my head as the pain grew, i slowly sank to the floor, my hands on my head as the pain reached my limit, this hurt more than being impaled, i hissed loudly as the pain increased further and then it was gone, i blacked out im sure

"finally" a familiar voice said, i shook my head, he told me that was the last time i would hear from him

"conqueror?" i asked

"yes its me" he said calmly

"i thought you were like gone?" i asked

"i just said that" he chuckled, i rolled my eyes

"so what are you doing back here?" i asked

"well i lost contact with you earlier, i knew you had died again, so i tried to contact you, didnt work, i then realised someone had done my job for me, and it was others like yourself, only when you came back i couldnt contact you, that was the pain you were getting, someone had put some form of barrier in your mind, i had to break through each one, causing the pain you felt" he explained calmly

"ok thats wierd" i sighed

"yes and your friends...i dont like them" he explained

"why?" i asked curiously

"i get a bad feeling from them, i suggest you watch them carfully and erm dont touch anything you dont know" he said

"why? do you know something?" i asked

"im sorry i do not" he explained

"did you know i would come back as i remnant?" i asked

"i knew it was 50/50" he said calmly

"ok well am i really the last?" i asked

"yes you are" he sighed "be carful when you do use your power, i dont know what will happen" he added

"right" i said happily

"ill contact you soon, and tell dave i said congrats" he chuckled, my eyes opened and i was still crouched on the floor, dave infront of me

"what the hell happened?" dave demanded

"errrr" i muttered, i looked around the room, and shrugged

"well? youve just been sat there for about 5 minutes, un-responsive" dave sighed, i sat down properly, dave copied my movments

"well erm the conqueror contacted me again" i explained, daves eyes widened

"explain?" he smiled, i nodded and explained what the conqueror had told me to dave, i hope he can make more sense of this than me! 


	10. Chapter 10

DAVE

"hmm well that is intresting" i muttered, me and rush were still sat on the floor and he had just explained everything the conqueror had told him, and to be frank i was confussed hugely

"yeah im confussed" rush sighed, his ears limp against his head

"your not the only ones, how can he feel suspicious of someone who just saved you?" i sighed

"who knows but i trust him more to be frank but ill see what happens tomorrow" rush sighed, i nodded

"indeed intresting things" i sighed "i cant wrap my head around it" i sighed

"i cant either, he could of made thing abit clearer and told me why" rush groaned, his tail swishing out of annoyance

"yes but then that would be to easy" i laughed, rush chuckled

"true he always has to do it the hard way" rush smirked, i nodded

"but what i dont understand is how someone built up walls in your mind?" i wondered

"and i do?" rush sighed "its confusing being me" he chuckled

"i can imagine, your part pantha, your a remnant, youve got a dead guy talking to you, the people who saved your life are now suspicious and you had walls in your mind, sounds so much fun, make my life look like a walk in the park" i laughed, rush did to

"hey your life aint so bad" he smiled

"true it isnt, could be alot worse" he smiled

"yeah like when torgal dumps hellish amounts of work on you" he smirked

"i seriously could of killed him for that" i sighed

"i know he told me you looked like you could kill" rush laughed

"your alot closer with him now" i noted

"what do you expect?" rush chuckled, pointing to his ears "that and he did allow me to ask for your hand" rush said proudly, i smiled, my cheeks darkening slightly

"true true" i smiled, rush beamed happily at me, his tail had stopped swaying and was curling happily against his back

"do you think your father would of approved?" rush wondered, his head tilted to the side, i shrugged

"hard to say really but im sure he would of, youve done a great deal for us, and he always wanted whats best for me, same as torgal does, so im sure he wouldnt of minded" i explained happily, rush nodded

"good to know" rush smiled, i nodded and shuffled closer to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and i rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes feeling heavy, my breakdown earlier was catching up with me "sleepy dave?" rush said softly

"just a bit" i yawned, rush chuckled softly beside me, his whole body vibrating as he did

"come on you" he sighed happily, i felt him slip his arms under my legs before picking me up, i yelped from shock before blushing madly and burrying my head in his shoulder "no need to hide ive seen you blush plenty" rush mocked, i smiled against his shoulder, i felt him sit down and place me on the bed beside him

"never do that again" i chuckled, he beamed happily at me

"you looked like you were about to fall asleep" he laughed

"i was" i yawned, he laid down and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, i laid my head on his chest, my eyes sliding closed as i did

"love you" i heard rush whispered, i smiled

"love you too" i said sleepily before falling into a peacful sleep 


	11. Chapter 11

RUSH

i was walking through the streets of athlum, looking for dean and those lot...what the conqueror said is still bugging me, how can he be worried over someone who saved my life? but then again they did also kidnap me and take me to where i died?... i shrugged and kept looking around athlum, i still got the occasionaly shocked look, but i am walking around with ears and a tail, and im ment to be dead, so i guess i would get some odd looks, i smiled slightly as i saw a white stripped tail attached to a hodded figure, so that would be kiara, i tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped and hissed

"chill" i said calmly, she pulled her hood down and smiled, her ears pricked up

"sorry i wasnt expecting someone" she smiled

"well i just wanted to thank you for bringing me back" i smiled, she nodded

"told you we ment no harm, granted we could of been a little bit better when transporting you the first time" she said sheepishly

"yes not the best way to get on someones good side" i said calmly, she nodded

"well you needed to stay alive or davids path would change, and that obvliously is a bad thing" she explained, i nodded

"yeah probably" i said calmly "well tell the others i said hi and thanks" i said happily, she nodded before pulling her hood back up and vanishing into thin air, that shocked me alot but i quickly shrugged it off and walked outside of athlum, just looking around at the scenary, the forests and mountians, clear sky "gonna be a nice day actually" i smiled, my hands locking behind my head

"hello rush" came the voice of emmy, i turned and smiled at her

"hey" i smiled

"what are you doing?" she asked amused

"looking" i smiled

"your bored arent you?" she said smugly, i chuckled

"highly possible" i smirked, lowering my arms to my side

"come train with me then" she offered, ooo training sounds tempting, it had been a while

"sure, beats standing here all day long" i chuckled, she nodded and handed me a sword, i clasped it to my belt and we headed towards blackdale

"so did you manage to find them?" emmy asked

"yeah i found kiara and she said she will pass it on" i said calmly, emmy nodded

"i cant help wonder how they knew you had died or where to find you?" emmy wondered, i shrugged...yes how did they do that?

"who knows" i sighed, she nodded and we continued to blackdale, to think this is where i was hiding when i was a soul...time flies hey? we continued through blackdale, when something hit me "why are we coming here, the monsters here are way to easy?" i asked, emmy nodded

"theres been reports of a mesterious rock down here" she explained, a rock? seriously?

"ok then" i muttered shaking my head "were looking for a rock?" i asked just to make sure, emmy sighed and nodded

"its apparently very out of place and its creeping people out, i just want them to shut up" emmy explained, i chuckled

"much better" i laughed, she nodded and we nearly reached the end of blackdale, i remember coming down here with blocter when i first came to athlum and fought the slavers, to think i found them tricky to kill? "right lets go see this rock" i chuckled, emmy giggled slightly as we turned the final corner, we stopped still, ok it didnt fit in with blackdales black rocks thats for sure, since when did you get yellow stones? i dont mean like sand yellow i mean like sunflower yellow!

"ok now i can see why people are wondering about it" emmy muttered, the rock itself was huge, it was probably the height of a dragon, so bloody huge and quite wide to, in the middle of the stone though was a odd sort of symbol, it looked like a set of cracks forming a circle, in the center it appeared to have sunk in slightly, like someones been pounding at with with a hammer or there fists

"whoa" i muttered in slightly awe, but you could tell it didnt belong here, it had a really odd feeling around it, like death really, just cold, but at the same time, it felt oh so familiar, i just couldnt place it

"hmm i dont like this one bit" emmy muttered, i nodded in agreement, my head tilted slightly, i felt something inside me want to go to it, but ive learnt not to do that, so i blocked away the feeling

"come on lets go, theres something not right about this" i muttered, my ears were flat against my head now, my tail was a straight line, i could feel the fur on it standing up on end

"i agree rush" emmy nodded, we turned and walked away from it, i clear my head, lets see if this contacting thing only works one-way

"conqueror?" i thought loudly

"yes?" came his voice, i smirked smugly to myself

"any idea what that rock was?" i asked, there was a long pause

"i dont know its odd though" he muttered

"yeah i dont like it" i muttered

"well avoid it might be best for the time being" he suggested

"yeah ill do that" i muttered before turning to emmy "should we tell dave?" i asked, she shrugged, new one for her to not know

"do you think its a threat?" she asked

"not really" i muttered, not yet anyway

"then id say no for the moment" emmy suggested

"hmm i agree he has enough to worry about let alot some big ass yellow rock" i chuckled, emmy nodded, a smile on her face

"indeed" she giggled

"now can we go do some proper training please?" i chuckled, emmy turned and beamed at me

"where though?" she wondered, i grinned evily

"ancient ruins?" i suggest, emmy nodded

"well wagram wont be a problem anymore so sure" she smiled, we left blackdale and headed towards the ruins, time for some fun i think 


	12. Chapter 12

DAVE

rush had gone of this morning to find dean and those lot, leaving me to wander the castle, my arms behind my back as i did, i continued to wander until i ended up at the front of the castle, i leaned on the front wall and looked down on athlum, all the market stalls were open and doing there buisness, people wandering around, laughing and just gossiping, the occasional drunken person staggering along the streets, giving amusment to people without even knowing it, i smiled slightly

"a wonderful city" came a calm voice, i jumped and saw dean stood beside me, his ears alert on his head "my apologies, i didnt mean to scare you lord david" he said softly, his ears relaxing slightly, i nodded calmly and turned back to watching the people of athlum

"thankyou" i said calmly

"how is rush then?" dean asked

"hes fine, again thankyou for doing that" i said happily, dean simply nodded

"its fine, you have to stay on your road, and that means rush staying by your side, when we saw the state you were in we understood his role to you" dean explained, i nodded "you love him dearly dont you?" dean asked, i looked at him, he looked curiously

"i do" i smiled, my hand gently running over my ring

"he cares dearly for you too, to have taken that blow for you" dean muttered, i nodded, blocking that out of my head completely

"hmmm i know" i muttered "so why were you brought back dean?" i asked curiously

"i was brought back to keep a young girl on her track, only i got back to little to late so now i dont have a reason anymore, instead i go around, finding those like myself and helping them" he explained calmly, i nodded

"is kiara the only girl youve ever found?" i asked

"yes, believe it or not she was brought back to keep me on my path" he smiled, i nodded "even if she hates my guts most times" he chuckled, so that was why he was so protective of her after she had brought rush back, he loves her, only his feeling arent returned it seems, ouch!

"what are the others like?" i asked curiously

"you mean adin, robin and bruno?" dean asked, i nodded "brunos an air head, total and utter idiot, robins highly intelligent and adins very very moody" dean explained, i nodded, matching there animals then

"i see" i muttered, still watching the people of athlum go about there daily lives

"so where is rush and your genrals?" dean asked curiously

"well rush went of to thank you and the genrals have gone to inspect things that have been worrying the people here" i explained, i saw dean nod out the corner of my eyes

"so your all on your own then?" dean asked, i nodded

"i dont mind, peace and quiet is nice sometimes" i explained, dean nodded

"i can imagine considering your lifestyle as the marquis" he said calmly, i nodded calmly

"yes well its not so bad" i smiled "could be worse i suppose" i added calmly, dean nodded

"true it could" dean smiled "well im out of time im affraid" dean said calmly, i looked at him and nodded

"well thanks for keeping me company for a bit" i smiled, he nodded and i turned back to looking at the town

"sorry bout this" came deans voice from behind me, i got a sharp pain at the back of my head and blacked out 


	13. Chapter 13

RUSH

"dave?" i called out as i walked through the castle, it odd for it to be so quite, i shrugged it off "maybe hes sleeping?" i wondered, i turned and headed towards our room, i slowly opened the door and found it to be empty, i sighed and was about to leave when i saw a piece of paper on the bed, i crooked my head in confusion and walked over and picked it up

'come to blackdale...alone if you wish to see your marquis again'

was all it said, i had to re-read it a few times before what it said even sunk in, and when it did sink in, i became furious...murderously furious! whoever took dave is going to die a very horrible and painful death, i threw the paper to the floor and stormed out the room, and out the castle, completely ignoring emmys questioning look, i didnt even think to pick up a weapon, i would just rip them apart with my bare hands when i find them...why blackdale though?

my hands were balled into tight fists, and my claws were cutting into my skin slightly, wierdly though the pain didnt even bother me, i could that my tail was a rigid line behind me, the fur slightly on end, my ears were alert and twisting to every noise, and i was well aware of the low hiss rolling through my teeth

i walked deeper into blackdale and soon i was near the end, my ears picking up movement ahead, i paued before the final corner and un-clentched my fists, i glanced at my palm, they were bleeding slightly, i took a deep breath, trying to calm down so i might actually listen to what they have to say, but the chances of that are very slim considering its dave they've kidnapped, i took another deep breath and turned the final corner, where me and emmy had been earlier, with that wierd stone, it was still there, but now behind it in the shadows i could see things moving, one sharp hiss escaped my lips, i bet they know im here now, i heard a deep chuckle

"what do you want?" i growled, the movement in the shadows crept forward, i knew it was more than one, i just dont know how many, i couldnt stop the small gasp that escaped me as i saw dean, kairi, bruno and robin walk out the shadows, but no adin or dave, wait scratch that, there was more movement and i saw the head of a king cobra slither out the darkness, it was alot bigger than usual, like one of those super huge snakes you hear about sometimes, i saw red when i saw dave wrapped up tightly, out cold id say, a furious growl ripped through my teeth

"such anger rush" dean smirked, i glared at him

"what the fuck is going on then?" i growled, my arms crossing over my chest, my claws digging into my sides, they all smirked, i was keeping a close watch on adin, he kept his head nears daves at all time, i knew adin was venomus but i know anit-venom

"well you see rush we only want your help with a small task" dean smirked

"and you think kidnapping dave will make me do it?" i snarled, yeah great way to get someones help

"you wouldnt do it unless we held him hostage" dean chuckled, so they were going to blackmail me with dave...harsh much! when the fight breaks out im going straight for kiara so dean can suffer most, i glared murderously at them all, they all had dark smiles on there faces

"well what exactly do you want me to do then?" i snarled, dean grinned wickedly and turned to the wired looking rock i saw earlier

"well we know what you are rush" dean smiled, i felt my body tense before relaxing, so they know im a remnant then "we guessed it when we first saw this rock appear in blackdale...any idea what it does?" dean smirked as he looked at me, his hand running over the cracks

"not a fucking clue" i snarled, dean beamed darkly

"its a passage to a special graveyard but only a remnant can get in" dean smirked, my eyes widened, its not possible

"your lying" i growled, dean smirked

"nope im not, this is indeed a passage to the graveyard of remnants and guess whos going to go there and bring them back?" dean grinned, they all laughed slightly, i glared at them all, so thats it then huh?

"so thats why you brought me back then? to get power?" i growled

"clever, i can understand why you got a pantha" dean smirked, i hissed loudly at him "now why dont you do your job and adin wont decided to bite david, cos that would be such a shame to watch him die of adins vemon huh?" dean smirked, my ears flattened to my head at the thought of that, i un-crossed my arms

"you best hold true to your word" i warned, dean smirked

"oh we shall do if you hold up your end of our bargin" dean smirked, i nodded

"what do i have to do then?" i asked with an irritated tone, dean grinned wickedly at me

"simple use omnistrike at the centre of the cracks" dean smirked, i sighed irritated, aware i was still hissing lowly, i saw adin flick his tail towards the stone, a que for me to go, i sighed and walk forward, they moved out my way hastily and all stood in a line, adin being the closest to me, i took a deep breath and steadied my heart and then i felt the familiar feeling rush through my vains and i felt lighter, i clentched my fists tightly, feeling the power surge through my vains as i drew my arm back and then snapped it forward, straight into the middle of all the cracks, the giant stone shuddered and the the cracks began to move and formed a line straight down the middle of the stone, then there was a ear-splitting crack and the rock had completley pulled in-half, revealing a greenish glow, like mine

"now go on" i heard kiara hiss impatiently, i sighed but then heard a familiar groan, my ears twisted backward

"oh hes woke up, quicker than usual actaully" dean muttered, i half turned around and saw dave looking around, puzzled and slightly frightened

"whats going on?" dave demanded, he didnt try to move, his eyes watching adin carfully

"why rush here is just helping us out" dean smirked towards me, i glared at him with all my might, i was still aware my remnant side was active, so i would be glowing green

"what?" dave asked

"hes helping us rise to power actually" dean corrected, i felt my fists clentch again as i saw dave give me a shocked look

"why?" dave asked, not towards them, to me, i turned my head to the passage infront of me

"i have no choice dave, you do realise im being blackmailed here right?" i sighed as i turned to face him again, he looked so sad "so i have no choice in the matter, this isnt just about what i feel dave, i have to do this for all of athlum and the genrals, i promised to protect you once upon a time and i intend to keep that" i sighed before turning on my heel and walking through the passage, it felt odd but once i opened my eyes again, i couldnt help but gasp as i saw thousands of remants, everywhere and anywhere, lob omen, kellendros and i couldnt help but gasp as i saw a man with long blonde hair and a red outfit on, staring at me in shock

"rush? what are you doing here?" the conqueror asked in shock, i sighed and explained the situation outside the passage, the conqueror sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose "why cant people just be good" he groaned, i chuckled dryly

"tell me about it, im about read to kill them all, i should of listened to you" i sighed

"it was only a feeling i didnt expect it to be true though" he sighed

"well i have to do it now or theys poison dave" i sighed as i grabbed the most familiar remnant, kellendros, i sighed and held it tightly in my hand before walking through the passage again, i heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see i was back in blackdale and dave was staring in shock at me, the other were grinning darkly

"how is it possible?" dave muttered

"a passage to the remnant graveyard, only a remnant can enter it though now you see your part in this david" dean explained smugly, daves face turned from shock to a mixture of anger and saddness, i gently placed kellendros on the floor and walked back into the passage, aware of what this was doing to my body 


	14. Chapter 14

DAVE

whats happening? where am i? i groaned slightly at the pain from the back of my head

"oh hes woke up, quicker than usual actaully" a voice muttered, i opened my eyes and realised i was not in the castle anymore, and i was tied in something, my eyes catching those of a king cobra, a very big looking kig cobra

"whats going on?" i demanded, i didnt try to move, my eyes watching who i guessed to be adin very carfully

"why rush here is just helping us out" another voice smirked towards rush, he glared at who looked to be dean with all my might, then i noticed rush was stood infront of a huge stone that appeared to have been cracked straight down the middle and a green glow was coming from it, and rush was stood infront of it, he himself was glowing that same green colour, he looked furious beyond belief

"what?" i asked, what the hell was happening?

"hes helping us rise to power actually" dean corrected, i saw rushs fists clentch, i gave rush a shocked look

"why?" i asked, not towards them, to rush, he turned his head to the glowing green light infront of him

"i have no choice dave, you do realise im being blackmailed here right?" he sighed as he turned to face me again, he looked so sad "so i have no choice in the matter, this isnt just about what i feel dave, i have to do this for all of athlum and the genrals, i promised to protect you once upon a time and i intend to keep that" he sighed before turning on his heel and walking into the light, leaving me no room to protest, what was even in there? how exactly was rush helping dean and his gang rise to power? i looked around and reaslied i was in blackdale, i also notied adin keeping a very close watch on me, so im betting that if rush doesnt co-operate then adin will bite me and inject me with poison, oh rush im sorry sorry for this, i heard some footsteps again and looked up, i gasped as i saw rush re-appear with kellendros in his hands

"how is it possible?" i muttered, now quite worried about this situation, there bringing the remnant back against rushs will, all because of me!

"a passage to the remnant graveyard, only a remnant can enter it, though now you see your part in this david" dean explained smugly, i felt my face turn from shock to a mixture of anger and saddness, i saw rush gently place kellendros on the floor before he walked back into the passage, i did however notice the drained look on his face, this cant be good for anyone, especially rush

"well it seems we did the right thing in bringing him back, hes very noble" robin said calmly, i glared at them

"well if you werent blackmailing him im pretty sure youd all be screwed by now" i growled, dean turned and smirked at me

"temper david" dean smirked, i gapsed as i felt adin tighten his hold on me, cutting of my air slightly, making it harder to breath "adin doesnt like it when his hostages get angry, it make him was to crush them" dean chuckled, i glared at him but kept my mouth firmly shut, i didnt want to be constricted or poisoned

"hmmm and you were so easy to befreind as well" kairi giggled darkly "all we had to do was bring him back and boom were in your good book" she smirked, her eyes holding a very menicing hint in them, i sure all of this have some rather disturbing problems, mostly insanity

"well it is the love of his life so anyone would be pleased if they were brought back from the dead" dean chuckled, i was getting pissed quickly now, but i bit my tounge to stop me from screaming at them, i was rather tempted to bit adin actaully, but that would definatly no be wise, but what am i going to do, i cant let these...these nut jobs get there hands on the remnants, or the world will be so screwed, starting with me and rush 


	15. Chapter 15

RUSH

i sighed once i was in the remnant graveyard again, doing this was draining, i placed my hands on my knees and took a deep breath

"its very draining i know" i heard the conqueror sigh, i turned my head to see him looking at me calmly

"you dont say, i cant keep doing this" i sighed, i felt something nudge my shoulder, i looked and saw the lob omen beside me, it head was still a bronze sun shape with 2 glowing eyes, its head wasnt connected to its body, its body and legs were the same dark bronze colour as its head, its body was rippled and bumpy, same as its legs, they were also not attached to its body, its head was tilted to the side slightly "been a while since i saw you" i smiled

"i can imagine" the conqueror smiled, i stood back up, noticing how the lob omen stayed by my side

"there has to be a way i can stop them, i cant let them have all this power, and i cant keep doing this" i sighed

"indeed its very dangerous, and they do know this but they dont care, they know you will die and then there will be noone stopping them from killing david and ruleing" he explained, a burst of anger went through me "but luckly there is a solution" he chuckled, i looked at him

"which is?" i demanded, the conqueror pointed behind me, i turned around and crooked my head in confusion, it was a black version of the stone the passage is in

"ok thats odd" i muttered

"all you will have to do is the same you did to open this passage" he explained

"what will happen?" i asked

"the graveyard will be destroyed taking all remants with it" he explained, ahh so again a chance ill go down with them "indeed there is a high chance you would fall with us" he sighed

"can you turn it in my favour?" i asked, the smirked

"i can, the best i can do is 50/50 im affraid" he sighed

"thats fine by me, ill do it, but first i have to sort adin out before he kills dave" i sighed, the lob omen bumped its head against my shoulder

"he insists on helping you out" the conqueror explained calmly

"really?" i asked, the lob omen nodded, hmmm that would actually work "right heres the plan" i smirked "ill take the lob omen out and then when they least expect it he can go and get adin of dave whilst i sort the others out" i explained, the conqueror nodded and so did the lob omen, i just hope to god that this will work, or im going to get me and dave killed

"that should work" the conqueror smiled, i nodded and turned to lob omen

"i need you to erm fall apart" i said sheepishly, the lob omens eyes lost there glow and became black holes and he fell to the floor in a heap, i nodded "ok that worked" i smiled as i picked up all his pieces, then i noticed that in his eyes there was still a very faint glow, showing me he was still perfectly aware

"be carful out there i would hate to have to bring you back for a thrid time" the conqueror mocked, i smirked at him and nodded before walking back through the passage, my body becoming a little more tierd, i saw dean and the others crook there heads in confusions, but daves widened in shock, he knew who i was carrying, i very gently placedd the lob omen on the floor beside kellendros

"whats that?" robin asked, sound curious

"this is the lob omen" i said monotone

"what exactly does it do?" kiara asked, i smiled at the lob omen, lets begin the plan

"well its very similar to me as the lob omen" i paused at nodded at the lob omen "it lives" i smirked as it quickly assembled itself and stood beside me, dean and his group all looked at the lob omen in shock, dave was too

"impressive" dean smiled "another living remnant" dean smirked

"oh yes ive fought this lob omen many times, quite a tricky thing to kill" i smirked, the lob omens eyes were glowing bright golden, but behind that was a small amount of green

"i can imagine" bruno chuckled, i nodded, but not to them, to the lob omen, it twirled its head around and quick as a flash it vanished and appeared beside adin and pulled dave of his grip, i also noticed that the lob omens wings were out and were glowing there bright orange with dark bronze

"what the!" dean stuttuered as he saw what the lob omen had done, they were all looking as it flew about them, dave securly in its grasp, just like it did with irina a jager, i grinned and turned into my pantha and pounced at dean, who saw me and changed into his wolf, his fur was a shaggy brown colour, his eyes though were a hollow black, he jumped and met me head on, my claws slashing him across the face, he howled before pinning me under him, he snarled at me and i snarled right back before clawing at his neck, he howled again before locking his teeth onto one of my arms, i hissed and locked my jaws around his neck, right on his windpipe, he let my arm go with a painfilled cry, i could feel his blood running down my jaw, i kicked him of me and he crashed into a rock wall, he didnt get back up, i stood up just in time to see kiara run over to the wolf dean and look in horror at him, i also saw the lob omen place dave down out of the battle and the lob omen run back into the passage

"you bastard" she hissed before changing into her bengal tiger, the fur was a beautiful white with black striped her eyes too were hollow, she ran at me and i jumped over her advanceing form, scratching along her back, she turned and attacked me, clawing me straight across the face twice, once on each side, i snarled at the pain that shot through me, she had just missed my eyes, i glared at her before pouncing on her back and locking my teeth on her shoulders, my claws slashing into her sides, she hissed furiously and jumped around, trying to get me off, but i had practice after landing on blocter, so i dug my claws in deeper, same with my teeth, i could feel her blood and taste the metalic of it, she hissed furiously before falling to the floor, i unlocked my jaw and ripped my claws free of her body, she didnt even hiss, out cold id say, just like dean, i shook my head, willing the pain from the scratchs to go away but it didnt

i heard a loud groan like noise and turned to see bruno charging at me, i felt my ears flatten to my head, he was huge, his horns pointed towards me, his eyes too were hollow, i just couldnt move, he collided with me, one of his horns slicing my chest as he picked me up with his horns, i snarled at the pain and the realised he was still running, i looked ahead of me but was met by one of the walls of blackdale, he rammed me against the wall with shocking strength, i fell from his horns and stayed on the floor, my body was killing me, i saw bruno glare at me before standing on his hind legs, again i couldnt move, so i just shut my eyes, there was a loud bang and i saw bruno being propeled into a wall, he crashed into it and fell to the ground, i turned to the other direction and saw that dave was holding kellendros in his hand, a look of pure anger on his face, he nodded at me and i got back up just in time to see robin in the air, his wings were wide and his feathers were brown and white, his beak was a bright gold colour, his talons very sharp looking, i growled and kept my eyes locked on him, his eyes were too hollow

he swooped down, going from daves back i growled and jumped, straight over daves head, i saw robins eyes widened before i grabbed him and once i landed i spun around and the threw him into a wall, he squarked loudly before glaring it me, i spat a mouthful of feathers out my mouth before walking over to him and locking my claws onto his wings, i ripped straight down, he squarked again before going limp, i snarled, i shook myself quickly, i was in pain ill say that much, being rammed into a wall is not nice, same as being scratched across both sides of your face and having your arm chewed on, i looked around, trying to spot adin, i heard dave gasp but before i even turned i felt to sharp pains in my back, i hissed and knew that adin was biting me, and thus injecting me with his poison, i turned my head and saw adin latched onto my back, i growled and spun myself around until adins tail was flying around infront of me, i locked my jaws around it and with one sharp pull i felt adins fangs leave my skin, i spun my head around, turning adin into my own personal lasso, i then threw him again one of the lone jaggered rocks, he wrapped around it with a loud hiss beofre sliding to the floor, i was breathing heavily as i collapsed to the floor, i felt myself return to mitra

"ow fucking hell" i groaned, the pain was even stronger as a mitra, i stayed laid on my side breathing heavily, only then did i begin to feel the affects of adins poison, i felt heavy, horribly so and i felt sick to my core, it was horrid

"you ok rush?" came daves worried voice, i tilted my head up and forced a smile

"ill be fine dave" i sighed, my head falling back again, my eyes closing again "just abit of poison" i whispered, scrunching my eyes shut, i heard dave gasp lightly before feeling a sudden rush of relief through me, easily pin pointed as an anti-venom, i sighed happily, my ears picking up the rapid footsteps approaching "help me sit up dave" i groaned, i felt a arm gently wrap around my shoulders and allow me to lean against them, i opened my eyes just in time to see torgal, emmy, pagus and bloctor stood before looking at everywhere in shock, i smiled slightly at them

"what in the name of hell happened?" emmy demanded, i turned my head back to the passage and sighed

"later i have one final job to do before i can even consider resting" i sighed, i stood up with the help of dave

"which is?" dave asked me, i looked at him and gently grabbed kellendros and held her in my hands, the genrals gasped

"it cant be" torgal muttered in shock

"oh believe me it can and is" i sighed "have a closer look" i smiled, even if only slightly, the genral walked over and looked at the weapon in my hands, one they all knew well

"it is" emmy gasped

"yep now i have to return it back to the graveyard" i explained

"graveyard?" pagus asked, i pointed to the rock

"that is a passage to a graveyard where all the remnants are, i have to return this and then destroy it so nothing like this can ever happen again" i explained, all the genrals just looked shock, i turned on my heel and began to walk towards the passage, i felt someone grab my wrist

"but rush if you destroy that then may go with it" dave said worriedly, i sighed slightly, i turned to face

"i promise ill come back, ive never broken i promise to you yet dave, i dont plan to start now" i promised, dave nodded, his eyes not fully certain, i quickly kissed his lips before walking through the passage, once i was through i felt a arm support my shoulder as im sure i would of fallen forward

"seemed ruff" the conqueror sighed

"it was and thankyou" i smiled, he looked at me confused

"why are you thanking me?" he asked

"dave doesnt know anti-venom" i smirked, he smiled in understanding "so you can go back and forth to then?" i asked, he nodded "well if i survive this, maybe you will" i sighed

"maybe" he sighed, i placed kellendros down i walked towards the stone that would destroy this place and maybe me, i sighed and steadied my heart and once again i felt a power surge through my vains, i sighed but i felt someone beside me, i saw that the conqueror was beside me, glowing bright red, i felt something nudge my shoulder, i looked and saw lob omen beside me, his eyes brighter now

"what are you both doing?" i asked

"taking some of the blow" the conqueror said calmly

"oh" was all i said "lets do this then" i sighed, i drew my arm back, the conqueror and lob omen doing the same

"3 2 1" the moment 1 was said we all snapped our arms forward, forcing all our strength at the stones centre, there was a deafening crack and then a strong gust of wind, please say i survive this! 


	16. Chapter 16

DAVE

i saw rush walk back into the passage with kellendros, i looked to the pile of either dead or unconscious , the genrals looked towards them as well

"what happen my lord?" bloctor asked, eyeing the animals carfully

"well erm i believe i was kidnapped by these so that they could blackmail rush into opening a passage to a remnant graveyard and force him to bring the remnats back so they could gain power" i explained calmly, the genrals nodded, all looking coldly at dean and his gang

"im sure we can assume that rush sorted them?" emmy asked

"yes except for the bull, i shot him with kellendros" i explained, a small smile on my face

"well if any of them still live they will be sorted out for this" torgal said coldly, i nodded and turned back to the passage where rush was, with all the remnants including the conqueror, i still need to thank him for helping rush, i really need to learn anti-venom, i felt a hand land gently on my shoulder, i saw emmy standing beside me, her too staring at the passage

"he will be fine my lord, he hasnt broken a promise to you yet" emmy said calmly, i nodded, she was trying to ease my worry, but it was working

"i just the conqueror can help rush" i sighed

"what do you mean?" pagus asked

"the conqueror is in there with rush, he came out of the passage earlier to us an anti-vemon on rush" i explained

"so the conqueror may have a chance of returning as well then" torgal muttered in shock

"maybe if they come back" i sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, my hand gently running over my ring, i closed my eyes for a brief moment before there was a loud deafening crack, my eyes snapped open to see the passage glowing a mixture of gold, red and green, the passage itself was shuddering and shaking violently

"lets get back a little" torgal suggested as we all moved quite lot more backwards, the stone began to convulse and cracks now formed all over it, but then the light changed from 3 colours to just one, bright gold it enveloped the stone in a harsh golden light, there was a huge gust of wind followed by another deafening crack, the orb of golden light began to convulse and then it exploded with a ear-splitting snap, i covered my ears as i felt it may burst them, i saw the other genrals do the same, my eyes scrunching shut as a huge gust of wind swept against us, once the wind was gone we all removed our hands from our ears and opened our eyes to be met by dust a millions of tiny golden light flying around in the air, the dust was taking its time to settle, i just needed to know if he had kept his promise

"hurry up and clear" i growled impatiently, emmy patted my shoulder comfortingly and the dust cleared, we all sighed in relief as we saw 2 figures laying where the stone was, a battered rush and the conqueror, dean and his buddies had be blown into a heap on one side of the cave, we all hurried over and checked them out, they were both alive but rush was still battered and bleeding from fighting with dean and his group

"lets get rush back to the castle and patch him up" torgal suggested as he set up a teleporter, we all turned when we heard a groan from the conqueror

"welcome back to the living" i smiled as i offered hima helping hand, he smiled calmly and took my hand and i helped pull him to his feet

"i didnt expect to, but it seems at the last moment the lob omen threw us of and took all of the blow himself" he explained, wow very noble for a kidnapping remnant

"well lets get rush back hes injured rather badly" i suggested

"hmm i can agree ill stay behind to sort those so called helpers out" the conqueror growled, looking towards deans gang, who looked to be waking up, they were all mitra again

"you take rush back lord david we will sort these out" torgal suggested, actually sounded more like an order, but i nodded and gently helped rush to his fet, one of his arms around my shoulders, then i saw the conqueror help with the other side, he sent me a calm smile

"lets go i think the genrals are about to blow of some steam" the conqueror smirked, i chuckled and nodded, i activated the teleporter and we returned to athlum castle, me and the conqueror dropped rush of with the healers and now we have to wiat for him to be healed and for my genrals to return then everything can go back to normal...finally 


	17. Chapter 17

RUSH

i opened my eyes slowly and was met by the roof of mine and daves room in athlum castle, so i somehow managed to get back here?

"your up atlast" came a familiar voice, but one i didnt expect, i sat up slowly, getting slightly dizzy and looked at the conqueror, who was alive for starters

"and your alive" i smiled, he chuckled slightly

"it seems so doesnt it" he smiled, i cracked my back and sighed happily, a releif not to get any pain

"how did i get back here anyway?" i asked curiously

"the genrals decided to handle dean and his group and me and david brought you back, got some healers here then david went of to ask some question to dean and his gang, muttering about different forms of torture and such" he explained with a smile, i chuckled slightly

"nice one so im guessing the lob omen took all the blow for us then?" i asked

"i would of thought so" he sighed, i nodded and noticed something hanging beside my talismen, i gently held it between my fingers and realised it was a little version of the lob omens head with small wings behind it, the eyes and wings had the same glow to them "you have one too i see" he said calmly, i looked at him and saw him holding a replica of mine

"what do you think it is?" i asked curiously, he just shrugged before dropping his one, it hanging around his neck

"i think its to make sure we dont forget what he did for us" he explained, sounding unsure, i nodded slightly and released my necklace, letting it hang around my neck, it was weightless

"i think i can deal with a reminder" i smiled, the conqueror nodded, a small smile on his face as he did

"yes i think i can too" he smiled, i chuckled

"how do you think everyone will react to you being back?" i chuckled, his face became thoughtful before he shrugged

"either they will faint or they will try to kill me" he chuckled then frowned "again" he smirked, i smirked and climbed out of bed, getting a slight headrush

"am i still part pantha?" i asked, the conqueror smirked as he stood up

"sorry rush but yes" he smiled, i sighed, i guess it cant be helped can it?

"ahh well i guess ill have to deal with it then" i smiled

"i guess so" he smiled, then a thought popped into my head

"shouldnt it happen to you to, since you died to and got brought back?" i asked, his eyes widened

"it best not do, i dont want an animal side to me, no way!" he grumbled, i laughed loudly

"tough shit dude" i chuckled as i walked out my room and into the hallway "so what you gonna do now?" i asked him, he shrugged beside me as we walked

"i havent decided yet, i mean im not exactly the most popular guy in the world am i?" i sighed, i nodded

"true but to all the lords, they know what you did, and me and dave can back you up" i smiled, he nodded, a calm smile on his face

"thankyou, considering everything ive put you through your being very understanding towards me" he smiled

"dont worry about it, everyone deserves a second chance i say" i grinned and we walked to the front of the castle, looking over athlum, still beautiful

"hmmm"

"what the hell!" someone yelled in shock, we both turned and saw irina staring at us both in complete shock, well not me just the conqueror

"oh hey irina" i smiled, her eyes didnt get any smaller, i sighed "well ill leave you both to catch up, no fighting" i smiled, they both nodded and i strolled into athlum town, just wandering around happily, slightly harsh to have left the conqueror to deal with irina on his own but oh well not my problem

"hey rush" someone yelled, i turned and saqw wingale, baulsen and semry walking towards me, i beamed happily at them

"hey guys whats up?" i asked

"wondering if you wanted to come do a quest with us?" baulsen said as he handed me the infomation sheet

Catacombs - there have been sighting of seven beings inside the ruins, all said to be high aggressive - 1 yama, 1 qsiti, 1 sovani and 4 mitras (2 females and 2 males) - 5 star rating

"wow this is a good one" i grinned, they all laughed

"yeah we thought youd like the sound of it" semry grinned, then something clicked in my mind, i quickly looked over the sheet, my eyes widening

"what?" wingale asked

"zuido, ludope, sneavian, hinnah, hannah, young and milton" i said stunned

"wait you mean those leaders of the base we fought?" baulsen muttered

"they fit the discription lets face it" i muttered, they all shared a confused look

"well lets go find out then" wingale grinned, i chuckled and nodded, baulsen shoved the sheet in his pocket and we slowly walked out of athlum, my hand locked behind my head "so anything else happened?" wingale asked, i grinned

"i died again if that helps" i chuckled, those three stopped walking and just looked at me in shock

"you gotta stop doing that" semry sighed

"twice by the way" i chuckled, there jaws dropped

"im suprised dave hasnt killed you yet" baulsen chuckled

"nah i won him over" i grinned

"how so?" wingale asked

"you gotta keep it hush" i warned, they nodded and crossed there hearts, grinning eagerly "i may have gotten torgals blessing and asked dave to marry me" i said lowly with a smile, there eyes widened

"and he said yes right?" semry asked, i nodded victoriously and they all grinned

"well never thought torgal would allow that" wingale grinned, i nodded in agreement

"trust me i thought id be groveling for months maybe years for it" i chuckled, they all laughed loudly

"well im sure congrats are in order for this" semry grinned, i laughed and nodded

"you buying the drinks then?" i grinned, semry nodded and then crooked his head slightly, his eyes looking behind me, i turned around curiously and went cold, straight to my bone, seriously...this isnt my week!

"so it really is you rush, been a while since ive seen you aint it" the man grinned, he was called jack, he had jet black hair and toxic green eyes, about my size and well muscled, a complete and total arse to be frank and my ex boyfriend

"and here i was thinking this week could get now fucking worse" i growled, jack just laughed

"awww why so angry? still mad aint you?" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, i rolled his eyes

"go jump up your own arse and die" i sighed, i wasnt in the mood to be dealing with such an immature bastard today, i felt my tail begin to sway behind me

"would if i could rush" he grinned darkly, i rolled my eyes "although i like the cat look you have going for you" he chuckled, earning a very sharp hiss from me, he jumped slightly

"there not a fucking fashion statment you dick" i spat, my arms folding over my chest

"oh so what your part cat now? wow if you werent a creep before you are now" he laughed, his hand on his forhead, i just rolled my eyes at him

"yeah corse im the creep jack" i sighed, he stopped laughing and looked at me darkly

"your really are still pissed about that aint ya?" he grinned, i snapped finally

"well first of all you lead me along for 6 months, then you turn every other kid on the island against me so they would beat me up until i couldnt walk, you doin the exact same as them and then you pushed me to the point where i fucking tried to kill myself so yes jack im still fucking pissed about it" i hissed, he looked taken back, probably thinking i wouldnt be so blunt about it all

"what about irina?" he grinned, oh such a wrong road to go down jack!

"you keep the fuck away from her jack or ill show you how irritated i can get" i warned, he smirked coyly

"course you will rush" he smirked, i walked over to him and slashed him straight across the face, he yelped and stumbled away from me, clutching his face where 5 new scratchers where forming, he looked at me in shock and do i see fear to?

"consider that your warning jack" i snapped, he nodded sharply and ran in the opposite direction, i sighed and tried to calm down a little

"ok so who was that prick?" wingale asked

"believe it or not my ex bestfriend and ex boyfriend" i sighed as i turned to face them "now lets go get this quest done cos i seriously need to kill something!" i growled, they all just laughed and nodded as we headed towards the catacombs...god really must hate me to bring jack back into my life, just what i needed after such a shitty week! 


End file.
